


Lions and Dragons

by witchboyway



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anakin is a Targaryen, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Blood and Gore, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breathplay, Crossover, Death, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dothraki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fights, Final Battle, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, House Lannister, House Targaryen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi Training, Lannister vs Targaryen, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Military Training, Minor Character(s), NSFW, Obi-Wan is a Lannister, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle, Power Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Obi-Wan, Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Daenerys, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Training, Twink Anakin, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboyway/pseuds/witchboyway
Summary: Tyrion has been accused of killing King Joffrey and has been sentenced to death. His brother, Jaime comes to his rescue and helps him escape. Jaime is then charged with treason and is executed. There is now a reward for Tyrion’s return all throughout the Seven Kingdoms. He’s wanted dead or alive. Tyrion is captured by the Targaryens, but they want more than what the Lannisters are offering. Negotiations begin between the Houses.





	1. The King is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has helped Tyrion escape and is then executed. The Lannisters are in agony and enraged. The Targaryens are thrilled and overjoyed.

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned_

_Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."_

William Congreve “The Mourning Bride”

-

The word of King Joffrey's death spread quickly throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Anakin was the first to tell Daenerys.

"Sister, King Joffrey has been killed! Lord Tyrion has been found guilty for the murder. He's wanted by the Lannisters, for a  _reward."_  Anakin spoke erratically as he barged into the Queen's quarters. _So_ t _he King is dead_ _,_ Daenerys thought with a smug smile athwart her face.  _This means that the Iron Throne is empty._

"You're serious?" She asked in vain. She knew the answer before the words left her mouth. She had heard the news from Jorah this morning, but she liked to see the glimmer of joy and pleasure in Anakin's eyes.

"Would I ever lie to you, your Grace?" Anakin inquired knowingly, cocking one eyebrow. Daenerys rolled her eyes, but her grin still prominent. If the king was killed by his own uncle, then that means the Lannister family is in ruins.  _Perfect opportunity to take my rightful place on the throne_ _,_  Daenerys thought vaingloriously.

"So the Lannisters want their precious baby brother back? What's in it for us if we catch him?" She asked. Anakin shrugged as he sat next to her on her bed. If they capture the supposed murderer of the King, that could get them even closer to the Throne. With Anakin's wisdom, Khaleesi's dragons, and the respect of the Lannisters, that would push them even closer to the Iron Throne. Having the respect of the Lannisters would also give them the advantage of killing them effortlessly.

It's a wonderful thought but a horrible plan.

"We could negotiate. A Lannister always pays his debts, we could offer them something in return too." Anakin spewed the ideas that came to his head. Daenerys shook her head.

"Anakin, first we have to capture the little dwarf." She stated.

"How hard could that be?" Anakin scoffed arrogantly. Khaleesi shot him a look.

"Don't underestimate their power, Anakin." She warned. Daenerys knew the damage the Lannisters could cause, but she could cause more. Much more. She had become more powerful than any ruler has ever dreamed of. "The Lannisters are not to be trusted." She added with caution.

"What do you plan to do? Capturing him could benefit us greatly, Daenerys." Anakin inquired. Daenerys just smiled as she patted her brother's back.

"You worry too much, little brother. I assure you I have a plan." She admitted. She had sent Jorah to search the lands once he told her the news.  _Why would a fugitive look for security in Targaryen territory?_   _It would be one of the last places I would search._  She thought. She doubted that Lord Tyrion would be here of all places.

"I hope so." He sighed as he stood. "I'll leave you be now. You have a kingdom to rule and I," Anakin paused, then sighed. "Well, I have books to read." He smiled with fake arrogance.

"Enjoy, brother." She waved him off.

"I can try."

-

A goblet of wine flew across the room and hit the wall with a metallic, ear-splitting, thwack. It rolled on the ground, spilling wine as it went across the cobble-stone floors.

"I want his head on a spike!" Cersei roared with rage. "He killed our king, your nephew,  _my_  son!" She screamed with such volume it hurt even her own ears. She growled like the ferocious lion she was.

"Cersei, Cersei, I know. We'll find him, I'll find him." Obi-Wan declared. That wasn't enough for her. She just didn't want him to find Tyrion. She wanted him to  _slaughter_  Tyrion. She wanted him to suffer in ways he couldn't even imagine. She would do it herself if she didn't have a kingdom to look over.

Chaos ran rapidly throughout King's Landing. By now, Tyrion could be in any of the Seven Kingdoms. Cersei knew her brother well, but not this well. She had let that little imp manipulate and deceive her.  _Never again,_ she thought.  _Never again._

"I want him dead." Cersei reiterated with a low growl. "If it wasn't for him, our brother would still be alive." She said through gritted teeth as tears of anger and agony streamed down her face like raging rivers of fire.

"There was nothing we could have done. Jaime has always had a soft spot for Tyrion, you know this more than I." Obi-Wan reasoned as he knelt down beside her, resting a gentle hand on her back from where she sat hunched over on her hands and knees. He could understand why she wanted their younger brother dead. He was accused of killing her son and she wanted revenge, but if Jaime believed that Tyrion was innocent, then Obi-Wan had to believe there was more to the story.

Cersei's vision was clouded. Obi-Wan will say what he must to pacify her, but he won't kill his brother. He's lost enough family for one week. First his wretched nephew, then their father, and now Jaime. He won't do it. He simply won't.

"Search all of the Seven Kingdoms, do what you must. Just bring him back,  _dead."_ Cersei ordered. Obi-Wan did his best at hiding his anguish.

"It will be done, your Grace." He bowed as he rose to his feet. "I will search the Seven Kingdoms, starting here, then Valyria, then Winterfell, and all of Westeros." Obi-Wan declared. He said he would search, but he would not kill. That part was left unspoken, but he knew he would have to follow her orders or face grave consequences.

"Thank you, brother." She said faintly as if her voice might break. With that Obi-Wan slid his sword in its sheath and showed himself out.

He saddled his majestic, white stallion and left King's Landing. If he knew Tyrion at all, he knew he still wouldn't be in King's Landing. Only a fool accused of killing the King would stay in The Landing. He'd be a fool to even be in Winterfell. The Starks wouldn't hesitate to kill Tyrion themselves. If he knew his brother at all, then he knew he would be in the Targaryen territory of Westeros. The place practically called Tyrion's name. Whore, gold, and fine wine? What more could a little dwarf want? But the Targaryens have more reasons to want him dead than anyone.

Tyrion has got himself into  _quite_  a predicament.

Obi-Wan would never return the same. He left King's Landing as a man of honor and would possibly return as a traitor to the Throne.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	2. A Lion in the Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is captured by the Targaryens. Obi-Wan searches for him throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Tension begins to brew between the houses.

"Anakin." Queen Daenerys called from the corridor. She was never one to barge in rooms like her brother. Anakin pulled his head out from his work and went to the door.

"Yes?" He answered as he stepped out from his quarters, and was greeted by Daenerys.

"Sister, you look like you're about to strive into battle," Anakin commented as he glossed his eyes over her baby blue dress and golden sandals, complimented by a braid down her left side.

"No, not exactly." She stated as she ran her hands over her dress. "Jorah and his men have found Tyrion." She informed with a small triumphant smile. Anakin couldn't help his own growing grin.

"This is great!" Anakin proclaimed. Daenerys flashed a humble smile of her own as she averted her eyes to the floor.

"I must go, you will be alright here?" She questioned as she brushed her hand down Anakin's arm.

"I'll be fine, Daenerys. I might go down to the square and poke around." He admitted with a shrug. "Now go." He waved her off with a smile, shutting the door behind her. Anakin sighed as rolled his shoulders giddily. This could be their big breakthrough.

 _Just imagine,_ Anakin fantasized to himself.  _Dany on the Iron Throne and I the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms._ Just the thought was exhilarating. Anakin has had enough studies for one day. He slipped on his sandals and left the castle and out into the town.

-

The Targaryen territory of Westeros was filled with many...  _Unique_  people.

People shushed themselves and scurried away as he made his way down the narrow streets. "The Kingslayer." Many murmured under their breath as Obi-Wan trotted by on his horse.

Obi-Wan paid them no mind. They were afraid of the Lannisters and Obi-Wan would use it to his advantage. From what he has heard, their Queen was very generous. She demolished slavery, gave woman better jobs, and even gave slaves the opportunity to make a living. _Strange,_ Obi-Wan thought.  _She's too soft on them._

However, there was one person in the crowd of cowards that did not look away or seemed frightened by Obi-Wan. He must not have seen the Lannister flag. But as Obi-Wan drew nearer, the boy did not back down. Matter of fact he looked  _pleased?_ Smug even.

"Lannister, I presume?" The boy questioned. Obi-Wan was shocked that he knew English.

"That is correct, now please move along, this is a royal matter." He stated as he rode past the boy, paying him no mind.

"Looking for Tyrion?" The boy called. Obi-Wan pulled on the reins of his horse and came to a screeching halt. Obi-Wan turned back to glare at the boy, who just smirked back with fake amiableness.

"Didn't know your so-called Queen shared such news with  _peasants."_ Obi-Wan scoffed. The boy's smile grew soft as he bowed his head in a laugh, hiding his boiling anger.

"Lannisters," he chuckled. "Always thinking they're better than everyone." He chided. Obi-Wan knitted his eyebrows together in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.  _How dare this- this peasant talk to me like this._ Obi-Wan thought with growing rage.

"Your Grace, my name is Anakin-"

"I have no care for your name." Obi-Wan swiftly interjected. Anakin paid his interruption no mind as he continued.

"My name is Anakin Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and Hand of the Queen. My Queen has Lord Tyrion." Anakin pronounced. Obi-Wan was shocked, to say the least. This boy looked nothing like royalty. Well, nothing like  _Lannister_ royalty at least.

Anakin wanted the Lannister to speak but he never did. Anakin smiled with self-righteous arrogance. Many foreigners assume he is just a commoner, they never assume someone of his title would be out in public with his people. Anakin has always been one for the dramatic flare anyways.

"And you are?" Anakin asked apathetically. He had no interest who he was, he just wanted to give him back his dwarf and be done with him. However, he knew things wouldn't be that simple. Anakin knows Daenerys' intentions.

"Obi-Wan Lannister." He answered egotistically. "Kingslayer." He added for effect. Anakin tensed slightly, subconsciously. Obi-Wan was pleased by this. He didn't like that this boy thought he had embarrassed him. Obi-Wan will prove he's better.

"Well,  _Kingslayer,"_ Anakin started. "Follow me." He smiled acrimoniously.

-

"What is the Kingslayer doing fetching a fugitive?" Daenerys asked, her voice was emotionless and empty.

"I follow my Queen's orders," Obi-Wan answered, matter-of-factly. Daenerys shifted in her throne, unamused.

"We have what you came for, but we want something in return." Daenerys began.

 _I figured that much,_  Obi-Wan thought with vexation. "And what is that?" He now asked. Anakin smirked as he stood up straighter and held his hands behind his back. He wanted to make a fool out of Obi-Wan. He thought he was better than the Targaryen's and Anakin wanted to prove him wrong.

"King's Landing and the Seven Kingdoms," Daenerys said. Anakin scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and shock. He turned back to look at her, hoping she wasn't serious.

Obi-Wan laughed incredulously. Anakin's jaw tightened as his temper began to dissipate. "You can't be serious?" He laughed. Daenerys just looked down at him like she was better than him. And she was. She was the strongest woman in all the Seven Kingdoms to Anakin. "If you think Cersei is going to step down from the throne, you are severely mistaken," Obi-Wan said. He was right and everyone in the room knew it.

Daenerys wasn't expecting Cersei to just step down. Daenerys would take the throne one way or another, but she wasn't just going to hand her only leverage over to the people she was trying to overthrow.

"Well looks like you and Tyrion won't be leaving until we come to an agreement," Daenerys stated lackadaisically. There were no emotions in her voice or in her body language. It was quite terrifying, to say the least, but Obi-Wan showed no fear.

"So be it then." Obi-Wan agreed defiantly. Neither one of them would or ever back down.

"Anakin, show Obi-Wan to the prison quarters," Daenerys demanded, without taking her cold stare off of the Kingslayer. Anakin didn't think this was a smart move, but he never doubted or questioned his sister. She was the Queen after all.

"Oh, so I'm your prisoner now?" Obi-Wan countered with burning animosity. Daenerys pulled her eyebrows together in fake pity and concern.

"Don't you want to see your brother?" She asked as if she genuinely cared, which she did not. Obi-Wan jutted his chin out in rage as Anakin dragged him away by the elbow. Obi-Wan could easily overthrow him, but with the several guards surrounding him, he knew it would not end well if he harmed their prince. He settled for ripping his arm from Anakin's grasp.

Several flights of stairs later, they finally made it down to the prisoner cambers.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shrugged.

"If it was up to me, I would " Anakin stated calmly. His tone shifted almost unnoticeable. "If you don't start showing my sister some respect, I'll have your death look like a suicide." Anakin sneered. Obi-Wan wasn't scared of this boy. He was a soft, fair-skinned boy with hair that curled behind his ears and at the nape of his neck. He looked as though he had little to no training in combat or anything to be exact. He looked like a commoner and Obi-Wan would treat him as such.

"How old are you, boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My age is none of your concern, now you have ten minutes to speak with your brother before Daenerys comes to escort you to your chambers," Anakin stated.

"You're not going to leave me to rot down here?" Obi-Wan scoffed.

"We're Targaryen, not barbarians," Anakin said defensively. Obi-Wan huffed.

"What's the difference?" With that Anakin, grabbed him roughly by the collar of his armor and pushed him hard up against the wall. Obi-Wan let him.  _Come on darling, show me what you're capable of,_ he thought sadistically.

"My Queen has been generous to give you a bed to sleep in and a toilet to shit in. If it was my way, you'd be sitting in your own piss and shit like your brother. Now are you going to speak to him or am I just wasting my time?" Anakin seethed. Obi-Wan just smirked at Anakin's attempts at intimidation. His sister may be a dragon, but this boy was a lamb. Obi-Wan was the lion that would destroy him.

"I'll speak to my brother, now get your hands off me," Obi-Wan said as he pushed off Anakin. Anakin was boiling with rage, but he would let himself boil over. Not in front of a Lannister.

"Careful Lannister," Anakin began. "You're a lion is the dragon's den." He warned as he left Obi-Wan alone with his brother.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI. Obi-Wan's looks are based on Ewan McGregor's appearance in Jack the Giant Slayer and Anakin's looks are based on Hayden Christensen's appearance in Virgin Territory.
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	3. A Dance of Animosity and Indignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Anakin and Obi-Wan is clear to everyone. How they decide to release this anger and tension creates more problems between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.

Daenerys had granted the Lannister brothers their own temporary living quarters, but it was still tense between the houses the next morning at breakfast.

"Didn't know Targaryens could be civil," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. Tyrion kicked him under the table.

"My brother and I thank you for your generosity, your Grace." Tyrion praised. Obi-Wan glowered at his brother, but he knew that Tyrion was always smarter tactical wise. Tyrion was also kinder to the people his family considers has enemies.  _Maybe that's why Jaime always had a soft spot for him,_  Obi-Wan thought.

"You two are not my prisoners and you will not be treated as such," Daenerys admitted as the servants placed their meals on the table.

"We thank you." Tyrion nodded as he dug into his food. Anakin and Daenerys shared a glance.  _Why can't all Lannisters be like Lord Tyrion?_ Anakin thought.

Tyrion glared at his older brother. Obi-Wan seemed to have gotten the hint as he cleared his throat. "Thank you for the bed and clothes, M'lady." Obi-Wan thanked with a fake smile. Anakin rolled his eyes as Daenerys nodded her head.

Anakin didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but he couldn't help himself from looking over Obi-Wan. His shirt was unbuttoned to where his chest was almost fully exposed. Anakin did his best not to look in his direction but it's the only place his eyes wanted to wander.  _Have some decency,_  Anakin thought with an internal scoff.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's wandering eyes.  _Eyes up here,_  he wanted to say. Instead, he smirked deviously and shifted in his chair, exposing a bit more of his chest. Obi-Wan didn't take Anakin for a queer, but it does explain  _a lot._   _Egotistical little shit,_ he thought. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin kept his head trained down on his food, but ever so often he would tilt his head up slightly and trail his eyes over Obi-Wan's body. Now, this did put a smile on his face.

"Have you wrote to your sister yet, Obi-Wan?" Daenerys asked as she sipped her wine.

Obi-Wan pulled his gaze from Anakin as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"I have not. I figured we could speak again before I send a raven to her." Obi-Wan suggested. Daenerys nodded. She wasn't particularly happy. She meant what she said yesterday. The Lannisters could have Tyrion back if she could have the Seven Kingdoms. She knows it wasn't likely, but it's what she wanted. She always found a way to get what she wanted. Daenerys would prevail and prove herself no matter that challenge.

"If I may interject, your Grace, our sister won't agree to anything that doesn't benefit her," Tyrion spoke.

"She's getting you back, doesn't that benefit her?" Daenerys questioned.

"Well, yes but-"

"What my brother is trying to say is, Cersei won't agree to anything. She'll pay you a small amount but nothing more. We know her better than anyone, she can't be persuaded." Obi-Wan interrupted. He was right, but no one, not even him, wanted to admit it.

"She hasn't met me yet," Daenerys stated as her voice began to lack empathy or emotion.

"Daenerys-" Tyrion began.

"My word is final. I will not release you two until we have come to an agreement." Daenerys snapped, her eyes had gone cold and her body was ridged. The room fell silent.

"I thought we weren't prisoners, your Grace?" Obi-Wan challenged as his temper began to vanish. Daenerys took in a deep breath through her nose as she glowered at the older Lannister.

"You'll come to learn that I tend to change my mind quite quickly." She answered in a monotone voice. Tyrion cleared his throat.

"May we be excused?" He asked as he flashed a nervous smile. Daenerys nodded, her expressionless face unchanged. The Lannisters rose and left the dining hall. Tyrion didn't look very happy with his older brother.

Once they left, Anakin turned to his sister as she sighed and relaxed back into her chair.

"Well, that was pleasant." Anakin sighed sarcastically.

"I meant what I said Anakin. The dwarf may be kind but he  _is_  a Lannister." Daenerys warned. "Don't forget that." She added.

"I never said I trusted them, sister." Anakin conceded.

"Neither do I. I will be placing an extra guard outside of your room tonight. I don't trust the older Lannister." Daenerys admitted. Anakin's cheeks began to flush at the mention of Obi-Wan. He had hoped that he hadn't noticed Anakin's wandering eyes. He had no interest in Obi-Wan whatsoever. He was a Lannister of all things, but there was no denying his physical attractiveness.

"There will be no need for that sister. Just the one will do fine." Anakin waved dismissively.

"Are you sure, brother?" Daenerys questioned. Anakin nodded.

"If anything, you should put another guard in front of the Lannister's quarters," Anakin suggested. Daenerys considered this. Anakin stood as he wiped his mouth on his napkin, before tossing it over his unfinished food. "I need to get back to the library. I have work." Daenerys nodded as she watched Anakin leave the dining hall.

"And I have Seven Kingdoms to conquer." She sighed to herself.

-

Anakin adjusted the reading glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose as he read the letter from Winterfell.

_"Lord Anakin. I write to you with some troublesome news. I am the last living Stark. My mother and brother Robb were killed by the Frey's. Ayra has been missing ever since our father died and there has been no word from Bran. Winterfell is in danger. Lord Ramsay Bolton has taken over Winterfell and Lord Baelish has forced me to marry Ramsay. I will spare you the gruesome things Ramsay has done to Theon Greyjoy and I. Theon and I have managed to escape and are safe with Jon Snow at The Wall, but our last living brother is being held captive by the Boltons at Winterfell. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Anakin Targaryen, you're my only hope._

  
_-_ _Sansa Stark"_

Anakin removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Targaryen's are going through a crisis of their own, they don't need the burden of the Stark's as well. But Anakin has always had a soft spot for helping others. He knows how sick and sadistic Ramsay Bolton can be, he can only imagine what he's done to the Greyjoy boy and Sansa.

Anakin tucked the letter away and told himself to write back to Sansa as soon as possible. Once he's spoken with Daenerys of course.

"What are you, some librarian. Wait no, let me guess, the  _Prince_ Librarian." A voice echoed throughout the library.  _Obi-Wan._ Anakin rolled his eyes as he lifted his gaze from the table. Obi-Wan was still dressed in the same clothes he wore at breakfast, although his shirt was buttoned now.  _Thank god,_ Anakin thought.

"What do you want, Lannister?" Anakin asked with a lethargic sigh.

"Oh nothing," Obi-Wan sighed dramatically as he reached his hand to his collar. "But I think there's something  _you_  want." He emphasized as he tugged on his collar. Anakin's cheeks tinted a dark crimson red. Not out of embarrassment, but out of rage.

"I don't know what delusions you're seeing, Obi-Wan, but  _you_  are severely mistaken." Anakin countered as he rose from his seat. Before Anakin could move any further, Obi-Wan pushed him back down in his chair.

Anakin landed with a grunt and stared up at Obi-Wan with disbelief in his eyes. "Exactly who the  _fuck_  do you think-"

"I saw you drooling over me at breakfast this morning," Obi-Wan smirked as he leaned down in front of Anakin. There was no use in lying anymore. Anakin gritted his teeth as he stared Obi-Wan down. Obi-Wan returned Anakin's glare with one of his own.

"Don't flatter yourself. You and your family are nothing to me." Anakin spat as he pushed Obi-Wan away from him. "I'd treat you like a common whore, but you're not good enough for such treatment," Anakin added as he made his way to his living quarters, where he could get some peace and quiet.

Obi-Wan's cockiness quickly dissipated and simmered into anger. Curse that damned Targaryen. Lord knows how long Obi-Wan will be stuck here in this wretched place, he might as well get along with the bloody Prince.

 _No,_ he thought defiantly. Getting along is boring. He'll settle for hate.

-

Anakin sighed as he laid down face first on his sisters' bed.

“I can’t fucking stand him, Daenerys.” He complained.

“I know brother, but he won’t be here for much longer,” Daenerys began. “Once Cersei and I come to an agreement you’ll never have to bother yourself with another Lannister again.” She promised.

“I just hope the debate between you and the Lannister bitch will be over soon. If I have to take one more look at that smug Kingslayer face, I might slip something in his food.” Anakin groaned.

“Now Anakin,” Daenerys chuckled. “You can’t go off killing the Lannister’s Kingslayer just yet. Cersei will both of our heads.” She joked.

“Cersei will never defeat us.” Anakin defended.

“I know.” Daenerys agreed.

“Speaking of other houses,” Anakin started. “Sansa Stark says that Winterfell is in need of our help.” He stated. Daenerys pursed his lips together in a firm line.

“I’m quite sure they can get by on their own,” Daenerys said. It’s not that she didn’t want to help, she did, but she had faith in them.

“I am too, but the Boltons have taken over Winterfell if I know Sansa, she wouldn’t ask for help if she truly didn’t need it.” Anakin reasoned. Daenerys sighed.

“I’ll write to her in the morning, we have bigger problems right now Anakin, we can’t help everyone.” She reasoned. Anakin knew she was right, but sometimes he wishes she wasn’t. “Now, get some rest. We have much to discuss tomorrow.” Daenerys said. Anakin nodded as he stood.

Anakin kissed his sister on both cheeks before he left and made his way up to his own quarters. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. His nerves were too high and his mind was much too full.

If he didn’t have business to discuss in the morning he would drink himself to sleep, but instead, he just lied awake in his bed and listened to the wind howl and the waves crash outside.

-

Obi-Wan slowly and quietly pushed himself out of bed as he slipped on his boots in the dark of their room.

“Where are you off to?” Tyrion asked as Obi-Wan pulled his shirt on over his head.

“Just for a walk, little brother.” He lied. Tyrion rolled his eyes as he laid his head back down on his lumpy and uncomfortable pillow.

“Just don’t do anything to become dragon food,” Tyrion warned with a sleepy sigh as he fell back asleep. Obi-Wan smirked to himself. No, he had other things in mind.

Obi-Wan stepped out from their quarters but was stopped by the two guards that guarded the door.  _Damn, they added an extra guard,_ he scowled.

“Back inside Lannister.” One commanded.

“Boys, boys, didn’t Queen Daenerys tell you I’m not her prisoner?” Obi-Wan asked. “Besides, I’m just going for a walk.” He admitted. The guards exchanged a glance and considered the Lannister.

“Fine,” the other said. “But if you’re not back within an hour we will alert the Queen.” He threatened.

“No need, I’ll be back with time to spare.” Obi-Wan waved as he made his way down the hall. Well, he sure hoped he would...

He walked silently down the long corridors. He passed a suit of Targaryen armor and grinned mischievously to himself.  _Perfect,_ he thought. He quickly dismantled the armor and dressed in just the chest piece and helmet. No one would see the lower half of him in the dark. Obi-Wan continued up the stairwells until he came to the Prince’s quarters.

Obi-Wan crouched down and peaked around the corner as silently as he could manage. The corridor was illuminated only by torchlight. A single guard was all that stood outside of Anakin’s door. Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Things just got  _much_ easier for the Kingslayer. He adjusted the helmet over his head and strode toward the guard.

“I’m here to take over.” He said in his best attempts to hide his accent and mimic theirs. The guard removed his helmet and sighed exhaustedly.

“Thank you, sir.” He nodded. Obi-Wan nodded back in return. He watched as the guard trudged down the corridor. Once he was out of sight, Obi-Wan stripped off the armor and helmet. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it open.

Light poured into Anakin’s room, waking him from his so-called sleep. He wasn’t fully asleep and he wasn’t fully awake, he was in the in-between zone.

“What the-” Anakin’s words were cut short as he was dragged from his bed. He was wide awake now. His body was slammed into the stone wall, he groaned out in pain. The door was kicked shut, eliminating the light from the room and the opportunity for Anakin to see his attacker. Anakin kicked and thrashed, but when his attacker finally spoke his body went slack.

“So what they say about Targaryens being fighters is true, huh?” Anakin pushed Obi-Wan off of him and pulled the curtain back, letting the moonlight flood the room.

“What the  _fuck_ are you doing in  _my_ room!” He shouted. Obi-Wan pressed his body hard against Anakin’s before he spoke.

“What does it look like?” He hissed as he pulled Anakin off the wall and then pushed him back onto the hard stone, face first. Anakin grunted in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and anger. Obi-Wan’s hands gripped tightly onto Anakin’s hips as he pulled them against his. Anakin didn’t try to stop himself as he pushed his ass into Obi-Wan’s growing erection. All common sense had left his mind. His vision was clouded by anger, hatred, and his own selfish needs.

In one swift motion, Obi-Wan ripped off Anakin’s pants and then began untying his own, then pulling them down to his knees.

Anakin gritted his teeth as he felt Obi-Wan push his cock into him without warning or preparation.  _“Fuck.”_ He cursed, more out of pain than anything else. Obi-Wan pushed himself deeper into Anakin and began trailing hungry and sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and back. He did his best not to leave any marks. Not  _yet,_ at least.

“You’re nothing but a tight hole and a warm mouth.” Obi-Wan sneered in Anakin’s ear, sending shivers throughout his whole body. Obi-Wan thrust his hips hard into Anakin, causing a breathy moan from the younger boy.

The hand that Anakin wasn’t using to support himself against the wall, he used to pull Obi-Wan's hips flush against his. Obi-Wan ripped Anakin’s hand off of him and held both of his hands above his head. He used his other hand to roam over the rest of Anakin’s body.

Obi-Wan began fucking quick and hard into Anakin. Anakin groaned as he clenched his fingers around Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Siliva began trailing down his chin and onto the wall as Obi-Wan thrust into him unapologetically.

Anakin was a withering, whining mess and Obi-Wan was unmerciful with his deep thrusts into Anakin. After a while, Obi-Wan removed his hand that bounded Anakin’s above his head and used it to tug on Anakin’s hair. He pulled Anakin’s head back off the wall and connected his mouth to his throat. He sucked and nipped his teeth at the tender flesh over Anakin’s throat. He was sure to leave a bruise where everyone could see this time.  _I control you in this dance,_  he thought. He didn’t have to speak the words for Anakin to understand them

Anakin’s moan vibrated against Obi-Wan’s mouth. “The louder you moan, the harder I fuck you.” Obi-Wan breathed heavily against his skin. Anakin didn’t want to give Obi-Wan the satisfaction, but he so desperately wanted to give into his own wants and needs. However, once he felt Obi-Wan’s hand wrap around his cock, he let out an unexpected groan. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s body flush against his, giving himself better leverage to snap his hips into Anakin.

“Fucking hell.” Anakin moaned as he reached his hand back and clung to the hairs at the base of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan rested his chin on Anakin’s shoulder, pulling him impossibly closer. With each thrust, Anakin came closer and closer to the edge. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“You like it rough?” Obi-Wan taunted as he continued his steady rhythm. Anakin didn’t answer. Obi-Wan yanked Anakin’s hair back roughly to where his head was facing the ceiling. “Answer me.” He snarled in his ear.

“God,  _yes.”_  He groaned. Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin’s response as he fucked harder into him.

Anakin would hardly be able to walk tomorrow, but he didn’t care right now. Within a few more thrust, Anakin’s body went slack as he came into Obi-Wan’s hand. Once Anakin had finished, Obi-Wan pushed him back up against the wall and gripped his hips as he thrust hard and fast into Anakin.

He came hard into Anakin and let out a moan in Anakin’s ear. Anakin shivered at the sound.

Once the pair had caught their breaths, Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin and wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled his pants back up. Once most of the shock wore off, Anakin did the same. Anakin was left speechless and erratic. He couldn’t comprehend what had just happened, he was filled with rage but he was too worn out to acknowledge it.

The moonlight the shown through the window cast a cool glow across both of their sweat-slicked faces. Obi-Wan’s face was hard yet soft at the same time as he focused on unbuckling his pants.

Anakin just stared at him utter confusion. He took in the way his hair was still perfectly quiffed despite Anakin’s roaming hands. His stomach coiled as he thought of how just a few moments ago, Obi-Wan’s goatee was rubbing against his throat as he kissed him there.

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?” Obi-Wan asked without looking up at Anakin. His tone was harsh but not harsh enough to fuel more into Anakin’s rage. Anakin quit gawking and turned away from him.

“Leave.” Was all he could bring himself to say. Obi-Wan huffed a small laugh to himself as he finished buckling his pants and smoothing out his.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,  _your Grace.”_  He mocked. After that, Obi-Wan left without another word and Anakin clenched his jaw shut as he seethed with anger and animosity.

 _Who the hell does he think he is?_  Anakin thought as his hands balled into fists. Anakin had no idea what Obi-Wan thought he was doing, but Anakin knew that he hated him even more for it.

Anakin was too angry to go back to sleep, so instead, he went down to the library to release his frustration in rivers of parchment and solitude.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	4. Who is the Lamb and Who is the Slaughterer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin puts a stop to he and Obi-Wan's "hobbies" but how long will it last? What will come next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.

It had been three days since Obi-Wan had left King's Landing. Finally, on the third day, Cersei received a letter from her brother.

_"Cersei, I have found Tyrion. He has been captured by the Targaryens. I am currently staying with Queen Daenerys and Prince Anakin. They want something in return for handing over Tyrion. I will be staying here until you and the Queen have come to an agreement. Daenerys wants King's Landing and the Seven Kingdom. I told her you wouldn't agree to it but she is very persistent. If Tyrion and I are ever going to leave this place you and her need to come to an agreement. I don't expect the compromise to come fast but do try to hurry._

_\- Obi-Wan Lannister"_

It would be a cold day in hell if Cersei would ever willingly give up the Iron Throne. Cersei has heard of Queen Daenerys. They call her the Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains and other nonsensical names that Cersei has no desire in learning. Well, she certainly has made a name for herself. However, the Prince has not. If his sister wasn't the Queen, he would be a nobody. He doesn't worry Cersei.

The Targaryens, in general, don't worry her. She's confident in her armies, even without Jaime. The Lannisters can't be defeated and Cersei proves this day by day.

She'll negotiate with the Targaryen whore, but Cersei will get what she wants in the end. Giving in is a form of weakness and Cersei will not be weakened.

She will  _destroy_ the Targaryens.

-

Daenerys was a bit dazed when Anakin didn't show for breakfast, but she wasn't too concerned. However, when he wasn't in his room, that's when she started to become worried. However, her fears were put to rest when she found him hunched over the stone table in the library with drool trailing from his mouth and onto a blank piece of parchment.

"Anakin." She called as she shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly and lethargically. It took him a moment to realize his surrounds.

"Shit." Was the first thing that came to his mind. The second thing that came to his mind was what had happened last night, but he was almost certain it was just some fucked up dream. However, when he rose to his feet, he winced as a bolt of sharp pain shot up through his back.  _Definitely not a dream,_ he thought.

"What are you doing down here?" Daenerys asked. Anakin rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes as he yawned. He didn't know how long he slept for but he knows it wasn't enough.

"Couldn't sleep last night, came down here to get some work done." He admitted. Well, it was partially true, but he decided to keep the other part to himself.

"Well, you missed breakfast." She huffed in a slightly disapproving tone. "Obi-Wan has sent a raven to his sister, so now we wait for a response," she concluded.

"Hopefully this will be over soon." Anakin groaned as they walked out of the library. Anakin did the best he could to hide his pain. With each step he took, burning pain shot up his spine. "What time is it anyway?" He asked.

"Almost dinner," Daenerys answered. Anakin's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He didn't think he had slept that long. So why was he still so tired? All he knew was that he was starving.

"If you don't mind, I'll be spending dinner in my quarters," Anakin stated as they made their way down the corridor and up to their quarters. He didn't want to be anywhere near Obi-Wan today. Or ever, to be frank. Besides, it'd be nice to have some alone time and eat in peace.

Daenerys knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Are you okay, Ani?" She asked. Anakin smiled with nostalgia. She hasn't called him that since they were kids living at Dragonstone.

"I'm fine Dany, just tired." He smiled. Daenerys returned the smile.

"Get some  _actual_ rest, brother." She said as she patted him softly on the back.

"You too." He said in return as he made his way up to his quarters. He was in desperate need of a warm bath.

-

It was a very tense and awkward dinner for Daenerys, without Anakin at the other end of the table.

Tyrion was passed out drunk in his quarters, which he shares with his brother, and for all Obi-Wan knew Anakin was anywhere but here.  _Figures,_ he thought as he sipped his wine with slight disappointment.

Daenerys sipped her wine gingerly, barely touching her food. Obi-Wan however, was scarfing down his food and was on his third glass of wine.

"This is a very lovely palace, M'lady," Obi-Wan said between bites, in attempts to start a civil conversation. His brother was more of the civilized type, but without him, Obi-Wan would have to step up to the mound. Daenerys nodded in thanks.  _Well, that didn't go as planned,_ Obi-Wan thought. He cleared his throat as he wiped his mouth on his napkin. "You'll have to forgive my brother, he loves the wine more than his own family." Obi-Wan chuckled as he made his second attempt. Daenerys flashed a fake smile. _Strike two,_ he thought.

 _I don't blame him,_ is what Daenerys wanted to say, but she settled for, "no worries."

"So, uh, where's your brother?" Obi-Wan now asked.  _Does this imbecile ever stop taking or does he just like the sound of his own voice?_ Daenerys thought.

"He didn't sleep well last night, he's resting in his quarters," Daenerys admitted. Obi-Wan couldn't help himself from grinning.

"Well, I hope to see him tomorrow at breakfast," he said as he stood. "May I be excused?" He asked. Daenerys nodded.  _Yes dear lord, please leave._

Once Obi-Wan was out of earshot, Daenerys let out a sigh of relief. "Damn you Anakin." She whispered to herself as she downed the rest of her wine.

-

Anakin sighed with pleasure as he sank down into the warm water of the large bath. He let his eyes fall shut as he listened to the wind and rain that roared outside.  _Ever since those damn Lannisters arrived, all we've had is bloody rain,_ Anakin thought scornfully. He forced himself to push the thoughts of them out of his head and just focus on relaxing. It was much needed and well deserved.

Before Anakin could allow himself to get too comfortable, a heavy knock came from his chamber door. He groaned irritatedly as he dragged himself from his bath and pulled on his robe. He left a trail of water as he made his way to the door. He didn't even bother drying his hair.

He answered the door and was greeted by his guard and Obi-Wan.  _The gods are not with me tonight,_ he thought to himself.

"A letter from Sir Obi-Wan, my lord." The guard announced.  _No shit._

"I can see that." He said rather rudely, as he snatched the note from the guard. Obi-Wan's eyes roamed over Anakin's body insouciantly as Anakin's eyes scanned over the letter. His hair was soaking wet and water beaded down his face, neck, and chest, from what little Obi-Wan could see. He took note of the bags and dark circles under his eyes. "Thank you," Anakin said to the guard as he locked eyes with Obi-Wan, before shutting the door on the both of them.

Anakin balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth together in rage, once he was alone again in his confines. He took in a breath and then began to unfold and read the letter once more. The writing was sloppy and rushed, but the words made Anakin's stomach coil with anger and... something else.

 _"Tell the guard to let me into your room tonight."_  No signature or nothing. Just a simple letter. Not even a letter, a  _command._  He had balls for delivering something like this to Anakin's face.  _He's got some nerve to tell me_   _of all people what to do,_ Anakin thought as he tossed the note into the burning fireplace.

-

Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day in his quarters, letting the hours go by until it was finally dark.

"Are you coming to dinner, brother?" Tyrion asked.

"Not tonight, I'm extremely tired." Obi-Wan lied. Tyrion shrugged as he made his way to the door.

"Get some rest then, I'll try and bring you back something," Tyrion said as he left. Obi-Wan smirked to himself.  _No need to,_ he thought.

Once nightfall came he pulled on his robe and made his way to Anakin's quarters. No need to hide this time.

He came to a stop in front of the guard, waiting for him to let him pass, but he didn't.

"What are you doing up here at this hour? It's midnight, the Prince is resting." Said the guard. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. Did he not know who he was talking too? He gave Anakin the letter, he was sure of it. He watched him take it. He watched him read it.

"Didn't he tell you-" His words were cut short.

"Get lost, Lannister." The guard hissed. Obi-Wan's blood began to boil.  _How dare he?_ He gritted his teeth and marched off.  _No one says no to me,_ he thought as he stormed back to his quarters. He wasn't angry at the guard, no. He was furious with Anakin. He has a lot of nerve to refuse a Lannister, especially the Kingslayer.  _Especially me._

-

The next morning at their usual breakfast, Obi-Wan's anger was still intact, even after a few hours of sleep. Anakin immediately felt the anger radiating off of him as he entered the room. He wasn't necessarily pleased, but he wasn't disappointed either.

He kept his eyes on Obi-Wan as he pretended to be reading his letter from Sansa. Obi-Wan's gaze met his and Anakin was a bit taken aback at the dangerous spark in his eyes.

You'd be a fool if you didn't see the obvious tension between the two. A blind fool at that. Daenerys was not. She cleared her throat but the two kept glaring menacingly at each other.

"Note from our friends in the North, Anakin?" Daenerys finally asked, gaining his attention. Anakin dragged his eyes slowly away from Obi-Wan and finally acknowledged his sister.

"Oh, uh yes, we can discuss that later." He waved dismissively as he tucked the note away with a slight side glance to Obi-Wan.

"Well," she started again. "I hope everyone slept well." For the first time in a very long time, she was at a loss for words. She knows that Anakin hates Obi-Wan, but if they're going to make any progress with this negotiation, Anakin will have to be civil with the Lannisters.

"Thank you, M'lady. You have been very kind and generous to us." Tyrion thanked with a slight nod. Obi-Wan was too busy glaring scornfully at Anakin to acknowledge her. She noticed this but she thought it best to stay silent. She didn't know who she was more annoyed with, her brother or the Kingslayer.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Anakin was the first to leave. If he had to spend another minute with that damned Lannister he might have jumped across the table and strangled him. Instead, he just left and went down to the library to get some work done and actually read Sansa's letter.

He sat done at his table with a sigh as he brought out her letter and began reading.

_"Lord Anakin, I write to you with good news. The Starks have taken back Winterfell from the Bolton's and Ramsay is dead. We understand why you were unable to help. All is well. If you ever need us just ask. Stay safe._

_-Sansa Stark"_

Anakin was glad all was well for the Starks, now if only the same could happen for the Targaryens. Maybe he should ask Sansa to help them take down the Lannisters? No, they can do it on their own, but Anakin knows as well as anyone that the Starks have plenty of reasons to want to see the Lannisters fall.

"Anakin," came Daenerys' voice. Anakin turned around in his chair to see her walking towards him. "We need to talk."  _Fuck,_ Anakin thought.  _That's never good._

"Alright." He sighed as if he wasn't coursing with anxiety. Daenerys sat down across from Anakin.

"Brother, if we're ever going to come to a compromise with the Lannisters, you'll have to be civil with them. Especially the Kingslayer." She added. Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Anakin." She urged.

"I know, I know." He groaned. "I'll work on it." He lied. Daenerys knew as well as he did that he was lying with every word that passed his lips.

"Okay," Daenerys said. "I have your word." She said as her voice began to grow ice cold. She stood to leave and Anakin's heart began to race. "And you know what happens to people that lie to me, brother." She warned. Anakin's eyes went wide.  _She wouldn't do that, would she?_

"Yes, Khaleesi." He nodded. Of course, Daenerys wouldn't feed her brother to her dragons, but she needed to scare him and show her dominance. She is the Queen after all, and fear is the greatest motivation.

-

_"Obi-Wan. Of course, I'm not just going to step down from the throne for her. I'll offer her gold and sapphires and whatever other riches she desires. I'm sure the pretty bitch will take it._

_-Cersei Lannister"_

Obi-Wan read the note with a sigh. Both Queens underestimate each other's power. At this rate, they'll never get anywhere and Tyrion and Obi-Wan will become prisoners here, or worse, dead.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of some kind of solution to this problem, but when dealing with two headstrong Queens, you can only get so far.

"Come now Obi-Wan, dinner is ready," Tyrion said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. Obi-Wan tucked the letter away as he stood to follow Tyrion to the dining hall. "Letter from Cersei, I presume?" He now asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted with a sigh.

"And?" He urged.

"We'll never leave this place. Daenerys is a stubborn bitch and Cersei is an even bigger one." Obi-Wan scorned with a defeated sigh.

"What did Cersei offer?" Tyrion asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Just jewels and gold, not like Daenerys has plenty of it," Obi-Wan murmured.

"And what will you tell Daenerys?" Tyrion question. Tyrion was and will always be better with words than his brother. With all of his siblings to be frank.

"I have no earthly clue," Obi-Wan admitted as they entered the dining hall.

Anakin and Daenerys were already seated in their usual seats on either end of the table. Tyrion and Obi-Wan took their usual seats across from each other.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Daenerys greeted the two as they took their seats. "Any word from Cersei, Obi-Wan?" She asked, diving straight into business.

"No." He lied. Which wasn't smart, since Daenerys knows that she has, but she decided to stay silent once more on the matter.

"But you'll inform me when she does?" She now asked, testing his integrity.

"Of course." He nodded, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions on the matter.

"Good." Daenerys nodded.

Anakin sipped his wine and eyed Obi-Wan closely, but not for too long. He remembered he and Daenerys' conversation.  _Why can't we just have our meals in our quarters so I don't have to interact with him?_ Anakin thought. He would remind himself to bring this up with Daenerys. Of course, he had a strong feeling what the answer would be.

"Anakin, any word from the North?" She now asked. She was in no mood for bullshit tonight.

"Yes," he nodded. "The Starks have taken back Winterfell." He announced.

"That's good." She commented negligently.

"Yes very good, let's toast," Tyrion started. If there's one thing he can't stand it's his father, but he's dead. Other than that it's tense situations, which he, unfortunately, knows too well of. "To the Starks." He boasted as he raised his glass.

"To the Starks." Everyone else murmured as they raised their glasses, with little to no enthusiasm.

For once, both Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed throughout the entire duration of dinner. Once the table was cleared, Anakin gave his sister a kiss goodnight and left for his room. Daenerys found it a bit odd Anakin was going to bed this early, but she didn't ponder too long on the matter. He needs the rest anyway. He didn't look too good these days since the Lannisters arrived.

Obi-Wan bowed to the Queen as he left and followed after Anakin. He finally caught up to him at top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked with a sneer before Obi-Wan could even say anything. Obi-Wan really didn't have his response or speech prepared.

"You disobeyed my order." He said matter-of-factly.  _Dear me, such pity,_ Anakin thought harshly as shook his head, continuing forward, and ignoring Obi-Wan's nonsense. Obi-Wan wasn't about to let him off this easily. Anakin realized that he was going to have to do more than just ignore him for Obi-Wan to leave him the hell alone.

"You are not my superior and I am certainly not your slave." Anakin snarled as they approached Anakin's quarters.

"I didn't say you were-"

"Then stop treating me like it and leave me the hell alone." Anakin snapped as he grabbed Obi-Wan roughly by the arm to get his point across.

Obi-Wan glanced behind Anakin's shoulder and noticed his guard was not on duty yet.  _Perfect,_ he thought as he shoved Anakin into the door, grabbing him by the collar. If there's anything Obi-Wan is fond of, it's using physical force to get hispoint across.

"I'll do as I fucking please and won't be told what to do by a  _fucking_ Targaryen." Obi-Wan seethed. In a whirl of anger and rage, Anakin wanted to reach forward and punch Obi-Wan hard, right in the jaw, but he also wanted to reach up and kiss him. Not out of love, but to just piss off Obi-Wan and show he wasn't a force to be messed with.

Instead, he reached behind him and opened the door, dragging Obi-Wan inside aggressively with only one thing on his mind. Dominance. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate on swiftly kicking the door shut behind them and shoving Anakin roughly onto the bed, before working on undoing his pants. Once they were off he crawled on top of Anakin and attacked the side of his neck with his mouth.

Anakin let his eyes fall shut as he tilted his head to the side, giving Obi-Wan more access as he threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged on the short strands almost painfully.

"No one says no to me." Obi-Wan hissed as he hovered his face over Anakin's.

"You'll find I'm not like everyone else," Anakin breathed before pulling Obi-Wan's face down to him by the back of his neck and kissed him harshly. It wasn't out of lust or attraction, it was to prove that Anakin  _wasn't_ like anyone else. Obi-Wan let him. He was never one to be controlled, but Obi-Wan would let him for now.

They were sloppy and ungraceful but neither one of them seemed to care. Obi-Wan used one hand to unbutton Anakin's shirt and the other to grip the headboard above them. He loomed over Anakin as their mouths moved together slowly and out of sync.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan down further as he deepened the kiss, hungrily. Once Obi-Wan had managed to unbutton Anakin's shirt, he then began to work on his pants, which worked out much quicker. He pulled away from Anakin's mouth, leaving them both breathless, as Obi-Wan removed Anakin's clothing, then pulled off his own shirt.

It was a horrible situation they were digging for themselves. The last time this happened, Anakin's hatred for Obi-Wan only grew stronger. Obi-Wan's hatred was starting to match Anakin's, but not quite yet. In all honesty, hate was too weak of a word. Loathe? Enmity? Whatever it was, it was strong. It clouded their minds and sense of control. It was hard to decipher who was the lamb and who was the slaughterer between the two anymore.

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan off of him. He was about to protest, but then Anakin began to climb over top of him, reconnecting their lips. Anakin raked his hands through Obi-Wan's hair as he grinded his hips down against him.

"I'm not your slave." He growled as his hands traveled lower and lower over Obi-Wan's body.

"Then show me." Obi-Wan taunted. Anakin reached down and began to push his cock into Obi-Wan. Anakin was gentler than Obi-Wan was. Obi-Wan didn't care if it hurt Anakin. Anakin didn't mind it much but pain was pain. Obi-Wan exhaled heavily through his nose as he let his eyes fall shut. He refused to show his discomfort to Anakin, of all people.

However, Anakin's gentle touch soon vanished as the animosity clouded his sense of control. He began to thrust hard in and out of Obi-Wan. He hoped it hurt like a son of a bitch. He didn't care if Obi-Wan was enjoying it or not. The only thing on Anakin's mind was himself and his needs. He'd use Obi-Wan as he used him.

"You. Don't. Control. Me." Anakin grunted, between thrust. Obi-Wan snatched Anakin by his hair and pulled his head down to his level.

"Enough talking." He muttered before kissing Anakin, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. With every hard thrust, Obi-Wan moaned into Anakin's mouth, almost mockingly, before pulling away. "If you're going to fuck me, do it like you mean it." Obi-Wan sneered as he pulled on Anakin's hair.

Anakin moaned out in pleasure as Obi-Wan kept tugging on his hair as encouragement, ever so often.

"Come on Anakin," Obi-Wan badgered, rather breathlessly, as Anakin kept his steady, hard rhythm. "Show me." He tantalized. Anakin wrapped his fingers around Obi-Wan's throat and squeezed abruptly, cutting off his airways. Obi-Wan gasped as his eyes went wide in startlement. Anakin held his grip for a few moments before he let go, allowing Obi-Wan to catch his breath, all while continuing to thrust relentlessly into him. All the while, Anakin watched Obi-Wan curiously to see his reaction. He looked confused but once he caught his breath he locked eyes with Anakin and said, "again."

Obi-Wan must have some degree of trust in Anakin if he's willing to allow him to essentially squeeze the life out of him. It'd be so easy for Anakin to just hold his grip until he eventually passed out or better yet passed on. But Anakin knew as well as anyone Obi-Wan could easily overpower him and who knows what Obi-Wan would do to him then. _Not pleasant I imagine,_ Anakin thought.

Nevertheless, Anakin obeyed as he wrapped his fingers back around Obi-Wan's throat and slowly began to constrict his airways until he was gasping and unable to breathe. He held his grip a bit longer before releasing this time. Obi-Wan brought one hand to rest over his now tender throat.

"Harder, Anakin." He panted. Anakin listened. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck." He groaned as he leaned his head back, exposing his throat. Obi-Wan took notice at the now fading bruise right below his Adam's apple that he had previously made. He so desperately wanted to mark all up and down Anakin's throat and show him that he  _did_ control him, no matter what he thought, but that would have to wait. Soon Anakin would learn.

In a matter of minutes, Anakin came into Obi-Wan, hot and fast. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and crawling back over Obi-Wan connecting their mouths again once more as Obi-Wan began to jerk himself off.

Anakin's hand replaced Obi-Wan's as he quickly brought him to his own orgasm. Once he was done, Anakin rolled off of Obi-Wan and onto his back next to him, panting. Without missing a beat, Obi-Wan rolled out of the bed and pulled his clothes back in as he rubbed his now painfully tender throat. Anakin pulled the blanket over his naked body as regret and shame began to wash over him.

He didn't have to tell Obi-Wan to leave this time, Obi-Wan left without looking back at him.

-

Anakin woke before the rest of the castle did, even before Daenerys. He dressed in his usual outside clothes and wrote a quick note for Daenerys, in case she woke up while he was still out.

"Good morning, my lord." Greeted the guard as Anakin emerged from his quarters.

"Here," he said ignoring the guards greeting. "Give this to Daenerys when she wakes if I'm not back." He ordered as he left and made his way outside to the lake.

The air was cool and smelt of rain. The clouds were still a light grey from the wind and rain overnight, and the grounds were still damp. The wind was still strong though. It whipped and whistled around him, blowing his hair into his face.

"Fucking Lannisters." He cursed as he began tossing rocks into the water. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment to release his anger. It seemed as though that was the only emotion he had lately. Anger. He was too angry to focus on anything. He didn't feel like tackling his work this early or at all for that matter. Besides, he needed to get out of the damned castle. If he stayed in there for a day longer, he might have gone insane. He also couldn't bear to look at any of the Targaryen paintings and suits of armor that decorated the halls today.

He needs to stop this  _thing_  between him and the Kingslayer.Whatever,  _this_ was. Anakin has gotten himself into a situation he doesn't think he can get himself out of, but he would do his damned best to get out of it.

Anakin tossed in another rock and watched it sink at a leisurely pace. Sometimes he wished he could be a rock tossed into the ocean and sink to the bottom. Sometimes he felt like he was.

It's are starting to become one of those days again, but he repressed those memories and let them tear away at him from the inside until he was alone. Only then would he allow himself to fall.

-

For once, Obi-Wan woke before his brother. He didn't bother waking him, he was probably blackout drunk anyway. He walked past his guards as they glared at him silently. _All I get is cold stares and warning glares here,_ Obi-Wan thought in annoyance as he made his way to the dining hall.

He was surprised that no one was seated at the table. No sign of Anakin or Daenerys.  _How early is it?_

"Good morning, Obi-Wan." Daenerys greeted with a tired sigh as she appeared behind him.

"Morning," he replied. "Where is everyone else?" He asked, not wanting to sound like he was too concerned with Anakin's whereabouts.  _Not concerned, curious,_ he corrected himself.

"I assume your brother is still sleeping?" She questioned as she took her seat. Obi-Wan remained standing.

"Yes." He answered as he watched her unfold a note in her hands.

"And Anakin is outside, would you mind going out and getting him?" Daenerys asked. She couldn't believe she was asking Obi-Wan of all people to go fetch Anakin, but breakfast was about to be served and she cared more about his well being than his pity hatred with Obi-Wan. Especially on a day like today. Of course, the Lannisters don't care to remember what happened today, the Targaryens don't forget. Especially Anakin and Daenerys.

Obi-Wan smirked to himself as he nodded and made his way to the main entrance doors. It felt like forever since he has seen or felt the outside. Although it wasn't too pleasant outside after all the rain they have received. The ground was so soft it could be considered as mud. He couldn't even hear himself think over the wind.

It didn't take Obi-Wan longer than a few moments to find Anakin sitting by the water, tossing rocks, like a lone schoolboy.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called as he approached the younger boy. Anakin quickly wiped his tears as he heard his voice. "Your sister wants-" the rest of his sentence died when he noticed that Anakin was crying. "You?" He finished in slight confusion. "Are you-  _crying?"_ Obi-Wan asked incredulously as he erupted with laughter.

Anakin pursed his lips as he wiped his eyes and rose to his feet.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I'm crying," Anakin admitted as he held his arms out as if to say  _isn't it obvious._  "Go on, get a good laugh, asshole." He continued as he brushed himself off and turned to leave. Before he could've got too far, Obi-Wan grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, wait." He began, no longer laughing.

"Jesus Christ, are you as stupid as you are vexatious?" Anakin barked as he yanked his arm free from Obi-Wan's grip. Obi-Wan's temper was starting to quickly disappear as he watched Anakin trudge off.

"Fine then, go pout because you're mad about last night and the night before," Obi-Wan yelled over the wind. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around.

"Whatever sick thoughts you have about me or  _us_ needs to stop." Anakin raged as he stormed back to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin marched back to him in anger with a smug smile on his face. This only enraged Anakin more.

"Oh come on now Anakin, you know it means nothing. I'm just using you. Simple as that." He explained with a small, nonchalant shrug. Anakin's eyes were welling up with tears again, but they weren't for Obi-Wan. They weren't because he was hurt by what Obi-Wan was saying, they weren't because he was angry, although it was part of it. They were because he has broken. Not just mentally, but physically broken.

"I will not be used by you anymore, Obi-Wan." He seethed as he wiped the tears that spilled over in rage. "You and your family have done enough harm and I do not what to be used by you are anyone again." He said as his voice began to break. "Fuck you, Obi-Wan. Just take your brother and leave."

"You're not the Queen, you don't make the decisions." Obi-Wan countered.

"Dany and Cersei will never come to an agreement, all of this will end in fire and blood. Do us all a favor and just leave tonight. I'll tip the guards. Daenerys can punish me as she pleases." Anakin roared. He did have a point, though. The two Queens will never come to an agreement that doesn't end in death. He and Obi-Wan both knew it. It would be logical for Obi-Wan and Tyrion to just escape while they can, but when was Obi-Wan ever the logical one?

"And risk you lying to me and having my brother and I killed? I'll pass. But fine, I'll leave you be. Do as you fucking please." Obi-Wan spat as he grew more and more irritated by the second. Anakin had finally had enough and stormed off again. This time Obi-Wan let him go.

As Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave, he slowly began to gain back his composure. He remembered what today meant to him and his sister.  _How could I have forgotten?_ He thought with a chuckle.

Today marks fifteen years since Jaime drove a sword straight through the heart of their brother Rhaegar.

-

Things did stop as Obi-Wan promised. Four nights to be exact. Obi-Wan watched Anakin every day and each day he was meant with a venomous stare. Obi-Wan knew it was tearing Anakin apart.  _Bad habits are hard to break,_ he thought.

With every passing day, Obi-Wan watched as it burned Anakin alive from the insides out.  _Good,_ he thought.  _Suffer. Your decision, your consequences._ Obi-Wan didn't feel pity or anything for that matter towards Anakin.

Obi-Wan wasn't the only to notice Anakin's mood change over the past few days. Daenerys did at well. Anakin became less aggressive but at the same time, more aggressive. She didn't know how to confront him on this because she wasn't even sure if it was an issue or not. What she did know was that he was tenser than before, even when he wasn't around Obi-Wan. She could only assume it was worse when he was alone. She needs to get rid of the Lannisters and fast. Not just for her own sanity, but for her brothers' well being.

The only times Anakin left his quarters was to come down, collect his meals for the day, then back to his chambers he went. Of course, he was forced to come down to the library where meetings between the two houses are now being held. Even though, it's mostly Tyrion and Daenerys doing all the work. Sometimes, Daenerys and Tyrion spend the nights down there negotiating.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan fear the two are becoming closer. The last thing Anakin needs is a Lannister imposing in on their family.  _Well,_ he thought.  _It could be worse._ Which is true. Things could be  _much_ worse.

Anakin sighed as he put his quill down and blew out his desk candle. He's had enough for one night, but before he could undress and crawl into bed, a knock sounded on his door.

"Who is it?" He called. He's gotten into the habit of asking who was at the door before opening it.

"The fucking Queen, now open the door," Daenerys demanded irritably. Anakin rolled his eyes, before opening the door to let her in. "You need to be at breakfast tomorrow and stop hiding in your room like a child." She began as soon as he shut the door, rather roughly, behind her.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because you're acting like a child and it's unprofessional. I've let it slide for the past three days but now it's just becoming ridiculous. Is this how you want the Lannisters to see you, as a petty fool?" She questioned. Anakin knew that butting heads with his sister would get him nowhere, but like Daenerys said. He's been acting like a child and he knew it.

"I don't care what they think of me. I'm better than them." He scoffed. This earned Anakin a hard slap to the face. Anakin glared at his sister, but he should have known. Daenerys' eyes were consumed with rage and disgust as she stared up at her brother.

"Listen to yourself, you're starting to sound like one. You are no better than them when you put yourself on a pedestal where no one can hurt you." She bellowed. Anakin knew she was right but he didn't want to listen to her. "I love you Anakin, but if you continue down this path of hate, I'll-"

"I know." He cut her off as he raised his hand. Daenerys took in a breath to calm herself before she spoke again.

"I expect to see you at breakfast in the morning  _before_ the Lannisters." She clarified. Anakin nodded, not daring to say another word as she left.

-

On the fourth day, Anakin did come down to breakfast and dinner. He'd be a fool to disobey his sister, regardless of her political status. However, that night he disobeyed  _himself._

It was another late night for Daenerys and Tyrion. Once their regular meeting had concluded, Obi-Wan and Anakin went back to their separate chambers, but Tyrion and Daenerys stayed to discuss more tactics without the distracting sighs of annoyance from Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Obi-Wan laid awake in his bed that night. It's almost as if he needed Tyrion in the room to fall asleep peacefully.

Finally, after an hour or so, the light from the torches outside came pouring into the room as the door slowly creaked open.

"That was shorter than the other meetings," Obi-Wan noted without bothering to open his eyes, from where he laid. However, he didn't receive a response. Instead, he was met with silence as the door was pushed shut, eliminating the light from the room.

"Tyrion? Obi-Wan called. This time he was met by a pair of lips on his as they crawled on top of him, pushing him further into the bed.

"Not Tyrion." The voice said after breaking away for a second. Obi-Wan pushed him back in slight confusion.

"Anakin." He thought out loud as Anakin leaned back in hungrily. Obi-Wan's confusion was soon replaced by his usual cockiness as he pulled Anakin back by the hair, detaching their lips. "I thought you didn't want to be used by a Lannister?" He recalled, already beginning to unbutton Anakin's pants.

"I'm not the one being used tonight," Anakin admitted as he pulled off his pants. He didn't bother getting fully naked, he kept telling himself that this wasn't him giving in. He could fool himself, but he couldn't fool others.

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief as he began to unbutton his own bottoms and pulled them down just enough for Anakin to do what he planned to do. If Anakin was going to give in, then so would he. Anakin didn't answer with words, instead, he reached his hand down and began to stroke up and down Obi-Wan's cock. "What do you plan on doing then?" He now asked as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Slay the lion," Anakin answered with forced confidence. Obi-Wan could easily see through him.

"Or become the lion's prey." He suggested as he pulled Anakin's hand from his cock and lifted him up off his thighs. "But for now we can be neither." He concluded as he pushed the tip of his cock into Anakin's tight hole. Anakin slowly began to push himself down onto Obi-Wan, hissing quietly until he was fully seated on him with his ass cheeks flush against Obi-Wan's thighs.

Obi-Wan watched from where he laid as Anakin began to ride him. Anakin's hands began to ball up into the fabric of Obi-Wan's shirt, holding himself in place as he began to bounce up and down on Obi-Wan's cock.

"How does it feel?" Obi-Wan asked seductively as he ran his hands up Anakin's arms and eventually managed to pull off his shirt.

"G-Good," Anakin answered honestly as he moved his hands off of Obi-Wan's chest and gripped onto his hands. He intertwined his fingers with Obi-Wan's as he adjusted himself on Obi-Wan and managing to accidentally brush his prostate in the process. "Fuck." He muttered as he threw his head back.

Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Anakin's exposed throat from the moonlight. Terrible ideas became to bloom in his mind as he untwined his hands from Anakin's and wrapped one arm around Anakin's back, and used the other to push himself into a seated position, with his back pressed against the cold stone wall. He then moved his hands down Anakin's sides until he reached his hips, then squeezed firmly, earning himself a quiet closed-mouth moan from Anakin. In one swift motion, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's body flush onto his as he attached his mouth to Anakin's throat.

 _"God,"_ Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan began to bite at his tender skin while also starting to snap his hips up into Anakin. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck."_ He cursed as Obi-Wan's mouth roamed over his skin. Anakin's thighs began to shake from supporting his own weight and from the pleasure. Obi-Wan noticed this as he pulled himself from off the wall and rewrapped his arm around Anakin's back, letting him rest his body against his.

Obi-Wan's mouth traveled from the nape of Anakin neck, to under his jawline, leaving a trail of bruises and saliva as he went. He couldn't wait to see what Anakin's neck will look like in the morning.

No matter what Anakin thought, he belonged to Obi-Wan now.

This time wasn't exactly like the other times. It was sloppier and more intimate. Anakin blamed it on the four-day dry spell, Obi-Wan didn't know what to blame it on.  _Just hormones,_ he thought.  _Nothing else for this Targaryen boy,_ he told himself as he dragged his fingernails lustfully down Anakin's back, causing his grip to tighten on Obi-Wan's shoulders

"O-Obi-Wan," Anakin moaned as he began rolling his hips down onto Obi-Wan.  _"Fuck,_ I-" His words were cut short when Obi-Wan pulled him down by his jaw and kiss him messily. Anakin hated that he loved how Obi-Wan's facial hair rubbed against his smooth skin as their mouths moved together, in and out of sync.

"Obi-Wan-  _fuck,_ I'm getting close." Anakin gasped against Obi-Wan's lips.

"You'll cum when I say," Obi-Wan murmured in his ear, sending goosebumps throughout Anakin's body. The words were a command, but the way he said felt more like a request. But both of them knew what it really was.

What was supposed to be Anakin having his way with Obi-Wan, soon turned into Obi-Wan having his way with Anakin. Neither of them really seemed to notice at the moment as Anakin's stomach coiled almost painfully as he held off his release.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin squirmed in his arms, waiting for him to say he was allowed to come. "Good boy." Obi-Wan praised as he wrapped his arms around Anakin and rolled him onto his back, pulling out of him somewhere in the process. "Such a good boy." He muttered as he moved down Anakin's body, trailing sloppy wet kisses all over his body, before pushing his cock back into him and rutting his hips relentlessly.

Anakin was a writhing and moaning mess under Obi-Wan. With his head cocked to the side and his arms above his head, his body trembled as he came closer and closer to release. But he wouldn't until Obi-Wan said he could. He was a good boy like Obi-Wan said.

"Please, Obi-Wan,  _please,"_ Anakin begged as Obi-Wan pounded into him senselessly and unrhythmically.

"Please what?" He taunted.

 _"Please."_ Anakin groaned. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off for. Obi-Wan continued thrusting into Anakin until he felt himself coming closer and closer to coming.

"Ok," Obi-Wan commanded before he came into Anakin. Anakin's whole body shook and spazzed as moaned senselessly, coming hard onto himself. Obi-Wan pulled out of him as he rolled off the small bed and began cleaning himself off, before pulling his pants back up. He stared at Anakin in the process of redressing, from where he laid on his bed, struggled to regain his breath and senses.

"If you don't plan on getting caught, I suggest you get on the move," Obi-Wan suggested as he continued watching Anakin. Soon enough, Anakin pushed himself off of Obi-Wan's bed and began to redress himself as well. Anakin made his way to the door once he was clothed but before he could leave, Obi-Wan spoke up again. "I expect to see you at breakfast again tomorrow?" Obi-Wan said, almost as a question, but it felt like a demand.

"Yes," Anakin stated in a weak and breathy voice, before turning towards the door and leaving.

Obi-Wan sighed as he laid on his now dirty sheets. Before he could even catch his breath, the door opened once more, but this time it was Tyrion who entered.

"How was the meeting?" He asked casually as if he didn't just have sex with the Targaryen price for the however many-eth time.

"Fine." He answered as he began to pour himself a drink. "I ran into the Prince on my way back here, did he come and speak to you?" Tyrion asked. Obi-Wan's face flushed as he came up with a bullshit lie.

"Uh, yes. He was just confirming if I had written to Cersei." He lied. Thank god it was dark. His face would easily have given him away. However, Tyrion could see through his brothers lies.

Tyrion has had his suspicions about the Prince and his brother for quite some time.

Tyrion finished his drink then slammed the gauntlet on the table. "Do you take me as a fool, brother?" He now asked. Rage and annoyance swelling in his voice Obi-Wan sat up from where he was lying.

"No of course not." He began.

"I know you better than anyone Obi-Wan, I can see through you like glass," Tyrion warned.

"Brother, I'm telling the truth, I promise." Obi-Wan lied.

Tyrion wasn't a fool, but he didn't see the point in interrogating his brother. Even when found red-handed, Obi-Wan will never tell the truth if it negatively affects him. Tyrion  _wasn't_ a fool.

"Fine," Tyrion sighed. "But if you fuck things up, I won't hesitate to-"

"What? Kill me? Like you did father?" Obi-Wan snapped venomously. Tyrion fell silent.

"We're not talking about this tonight, get some rest." He concedes as he made his way over to his bed. Obi-Wan didn't say another word. He feared his anger would take over his sense of control.

Things were slowly starting to progress between Daenerys and Tyrion and if Obi-Wan mucked things up with his destructive ways, Tyrion wouldn't hesitate to shoot him in the heart with a crossbow, just like father.

Obi-Wan underestimated his brother. Tyrion knew this better than anyone. But Tyrion knew something that neither the Prince or Obi-Wan wanted him to know. Obi-Wan truly is a fool if he didn't think that Tyrion would figure out that he was fucking the Targaryen Prince.

"Sleep well, brother." Tyrion sighed before drifting off into an alcohol induced sleep.

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to write. I started school last week and I've been busy up until my first day. Updates will be a bit slow now that I'm in school, but I will try my best to get chapters out as soon as possible.  
> I feel like a broken record when I say this, but I'm not a good smut writer so again, I'm sorry.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this longish chapter. I'll try to get chapter five out as soon as possible, but please be patient. Juggling, school work, band, a social life, and writing are hard, especially when you have zero motivation like me... 
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	5. Passionate Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion confronts Obi-Wan about his relations with the Prince. Obi-Wan enters a state of denial about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.  
> 

The Lannisters have been staying with the Targaryen's for approximately two weeks now. Still no progress between the two Queens. Which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

Anakin has started to prepare for worse. Every day after breakfast, he goes out by the lake and practices his swordsmanship. He’s a Prince, not a warrior and his lack of experience shows it, but if his sister can fight in battles then so should he. No one throughout Westeros fears him like they do his sister. He’s the laughing stalk of the Targaryen’s. He’s not even a  _ true  _ Targaryen. He’s a bastard boy with a title. 

From the stairway to the main entrance of the castle, sat Obi-Wan, concealed from Anakin’s view by the bushes. He’s good at keeping himself hidden when he doesn’t want to be seen. 

_ Weak stance, sloppy form, bad technique,  _ Obi-Wan criticizes to himself. Obi-Wan has been watching him since he begun training. Anakin, of course, does not know this. Today, Obi-Wan was suited in his black and gold Lannister armor, with his sword at his side. The same armor he wore when he arrived. 

If Anakin was going to train to be a warrior it would help to have a warrior’s guidance. 

Anakin gave the dulled down practice sword one final swing before sinking it in the dirt and collapsing down next to it. He was already filthy beforehand. What’s a little more dirt going to hurt?

"I never took you as a fighting type." Came Obi-Wan's voice as he appeared behind him. Anakin looked up at him from where he sat, breathing heavily.

"I'm not." He admitted as he hoisted himself up to his feet. Obi-Wan pulled the sword out of the dirt, giving it a twirl in his hand, before setting it back down and pulling out his own.

"Here," Obi-Wan said as he handed him his valyrian steel sword. "Do be careful with her." He warned. Anakin tossed the sword from hand to hand before handing it back to Obi-Wan.

"I'm done for the day." He said, holding the sword out for him to take back.

"Not with that lousy swordsmanship." Obi-Wan scoffed as he squared into a fighting position.

"This sword isn't even dulled." Anakin protested.

"That's why  _I_  have the armor, now show me what you can do,  _dragon boy."_  He taunted. Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow before stepping forward and slashing towards Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan quickly deflected the strike with the dulled down practice sword. The metallic  _clank_ was like music to his ears. It's been forever since he's sparred with anyone. Granted, his partner was  _far_  from decent, he could mold him to be.

Anakin lifted the sword again and stepped with his right foot. Before he could even swing Obi-Wan had him on the ground with a swing to the knees.

"Ow,  _fuck,"_  Anakin hissed as he dropped to his knees.

"Always watch your opponents' hips. You stepped right but you leaned left. Hips don't lie." Obi-Wan explained as he walked in circles around Anakin, twirling the sword as he went. "Come on now, on your feet." He ordered squaring up again. Anakin heaved himself up and exhaled tiredly. It was only midday and he was ready to call it a night.

This time, Anakin stepped left but leaned right, but kept the sword at a defensive position. However, Obi-Wan found a pocket and slide the sword up Anakin's chest with the dull tip placed under his chin.

"If this were a real battle you'd be dead," Obi-Wan stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, no shit." He huffed as he dropped the sword into the dirt. Obi-Wan dropped his stance in disappointment.

"Give up?" He antagonized.

"Yes," Anakin admitted. "I'm tired and dirty." He added, running his fingers through his now sweat-slicked hair.

"I don't care, pick it back up," Obi-Wan demanded. Anakin didn't. "Fine, I guess hand to hand will work fine," Obi-Wan said as he dropped the sword next to his in the dirt. Obi-Wan stepped closer to Anakin before surprisingly saying, "hit me."

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Was I unclear?" He asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow. "Come on hit me." He badgered. Hesitantly, Anakin raised his fist and struck Obi-Wan across the jaw. Anakin was a bit stronger than what Obi-Wan had expected, but he had faced worse. "Well, it's certainly a start," Obi-Wan commented before driving his first onto Anakin's cheekbone.

"What the  _fuck,"_  Anakin swore as his skin split from the impact, causing blood to run down the side of his face.

"How do you expect to throw a punch if you can't take a punch." Obi-Wan shrugged as if he didn't just assault the Prince. He knew Anakin was pulling his punches, he was too, but that's only because he knows his potential. Obi-Wan wants to see his.

Anakin raised his fist again and swung hard and fast towards his face. Obi-Wan quickly sidestepped out of his line of fire, leading Anakin to fall into the dirt. "You have much to learn, young apprentice." Obi-Wan sighed as he walked in circles around Anakin.

With rage boiling inside of Anakin, he grabbed Obi-Wan's sword and rose to his feet. He gave the sword a quick twirl before charging towards Obi-Wan. Before Anakin could decapitate him, he dropped to the ground, grabbing the practice sword and raised it horizontally across his body, blocking Anakin's slash.

"There's the fighter I know." Obi-Wan taunted as he side swept Anakin's feet, causing him to drop to the ground with a groan. Anakin tossed the sword aside as he pounced onto Obi-Wan and nailed him in the jaw.

The taste or iron and copper filled Obi-Wan's mouth and he smiled sadistically, before reaching forward as returning the hit, with one of his own, to the nose. He was careful not to break it, he wouldn't want to ugly up such a pretty face.

Blood ran down Anakin's face and onto Obi-Wan. He was too shocked by the blow to acknowledge the pain.

"Fucker." He hissed as he as rose to his feet, trying to cease the blood flow. Obi-Wan watched him hiss and curse before finally standing up to asses the damage.

"Take your shirt off, you'll ruin it," Obi-Wan advised as he spat blood.

"Fuck off." Anakin groaned. He could already feel the bruises on his cheek and eye starting to form. How in the hell would he explain this to Daenerys? At least he got a few hits on Obi-Wan, though. Although Anakin had a gut feeling he looked far worse than Obi-Wan did.

From the dining hall, Tyrion and Daenerys stood in front of the windows that on looked the lake. The pair watched Anakin and Obi-Wan spar. The sparring soon turned to fighting, which wasn't a surprise.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Tyrion asked without any concern. Daenerys shrugged.

"Probably, but maybe releasing their aggression would create less tension." Daenerys sighed. Tyrion couldn't help himself from chuckling.  _If only she knew,_  he thought.

"I agree." Tyrion grinned. "Let's hope neither of them has brain damage before dinner," Tyrion added before leaving the dining hall.

"Let's hope," Daenerys muttered before making her way up to her quarters.

-

The cut under Anakin's eye has now scabbed over, although his cheek was still sore. Not to mention his nose was also tender. Obi-Wan however, was used to cuts and bruises. Hell, he was stabbed once. His jaw was a bit touchy, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"So, how was your day, Anakin?" Daenerys asked as she hid her smile behind her goblet of wine. Anakin ate his food as if she had no idea what she was talking about, even though it was written all over his face. Literally.

"Fine." He answered casually.

"How about you, Obi-Wan? How was your day?" Daenerys now asked. Obi-Wan looked at her a bit surprised. She never creates a common conversation with him.

"Good, thank you." He replied as he cleared his throat. Tyrion chortled silently at the boys' responses.

"Glad to hear," Daenerys admitted as she flashed a small smile. Her and Tyrion shared a knowing and mischevious glance, before returning to their meals.

Obi-Wan and Anakin spent the rest of dinner in silence, while Tyrion and Daenerys chatted about nothing at all. It was almost embarrassing that their siblings knew why the pair looked like two kids who got into a fight in the schoolyard.

Anakin seemed to be unbothered by Tyrion and Daenerys' jokes and comments. Obi-Wan was too but his mind was starting to wonder. His mind was wondering to places he was scared to admit. He was so submerged in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear his name being called.

"Obi-Wan." He looked up to see Anakin staring at him blankly. He shook his head as he came back into reality.

"I'm sorry?" He apologized as he looked around the table. Daenerys questioned him with her eyes but said nothing about the matter as she continued her sentence.

"I asked if you had-"

"No, I haven't heard from Cersei. Yes, I'll tell you when I have." Obi-Wan answered her before the words even left her mouth. He stood, throwing his napkin over his uneaten food and made his way to the exit. He was frustrated and confused. His thoughts are betraying and lying to him.

"Obi-Wan!" He heard Tyrion shout from behind him, but he didn't stop. He needed to get out of that room and away from Anakin.

Tyrion turned back to the table. Embarrassment and anger were written all over his face.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my brother. I'm terribly sorry." He said hurriedly before going after Obi-Wan.

"Well then." Daenerys sighed as she rested back into her chair. "I thought if you and Obi-Wan fought it out, things would be better." She paused. "I have a bad feeling about all of this." She added.

"So do I, my dear, so do I." He sighed. "I'm afraid this is how things are going to be from now on," Anakin admitted as he rose to his feet, downing the rest of his wine. "Trouble is brewing my dear, and we are in the line of fire." He finished before leaving. From his sisters' bickering to Obi-Wan's snooping, he was exhausted. He figured he'd turn in early tonight. Sleep sounded like a fantastic idea and his bed never seemed more comfortable.

-

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyrion interrogated once they were alone in their quarters. "Do you  _want_ us to get killed?" Tyrion antagonized.

"No, I just- I just needed some space," Obi-Wan stated unconvincingly.

"From who, Anakin?" Tyrion interrogated. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. "Is it because you love him?" He now questioned. His anger was getting the best of him and he knew it. Obi-Wan has embarrassed him for the last time in front of Daenerys. "Is that what this is about? You've fallen in love with the boy?" Tyrion bellowed.

"I don't-" Obi-Wan trailed off, shaking his head in confusion and frustration. "Love is a strong word." He declared.

"Don't bullshit me, Obi-Wan. You can fool his sister, hell you can fool him, but you can't fool me!" Tyrion yelled. Obi-Wan felt this limbs going numb and his body growing cold.

"Damn you," he cursed as tears began to crawl slowly down his cheeks. Obi-Wan turned his back to Tyrion as he breathed in a staggered breath, before turning back to him with burning animosity.  _"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"_ He roared. His body was cold and numb but he was burning alive.

The room fell deafly silent as Obi-Wan seethed in his own skin. Tyrion looked at him with pity and melancholy. He already lost one brother at his expense, he couldn't lose another, but he feared he was.

"I'm going back down for a drink, you stay here and calm down," Tyrion advised in a calmer voice. Tyrion left the room, leaving Obi-Wan to drowned in his thoughts of self-hatred and turmoil.

-

Obi-Wan was restless. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t seem to turn his mind off. The birds were beginning to chirp but the sun has not fully risen over the horizon line yet. It was just barely peaking over, casting a pink and yellow glow throughout the castle. Between the birds, the wind off the lake, and Tyrion’s snoring it was near impossible to sleep. Not to mention he couldn’t take his mind off the conversation between him and his brother earlier. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He knows  _nothing._  All of this means  _nothing._  He’s not in love, is what he keeps himself over and over. He can’t be. It was clear from the start that what they were doing meant nothing.

Obi-Wan threw his legs over the side of his cot and rested his head in his hands.  _What to do what to do what to do what to do?_ His mind was like a broken record. He rose to his feet and made his way over to the door. He needed some air and a change of scenery.

Once outside of his room, he was blinded by the torchlight that was mounted to the wall outside his door.

“Where are you off to Lannister?” The guard asked. Guard as in singular. Daenerys had removed the extra guard in front of the Lannisters quarters. She’s grown to trust Tyrion quite a lot recently.

“I’m up for the day.” He answered. The guard didn’t ask any more questions. Obi-Wan made his way down the cold and desolate corridors until he reached Anakin’s hall.

“Is Lord Anakin expecting you?” The guard outside his quarters asked. Anakin has told the guard to allow Obi-Wan in no matter the hour now, but the guard still has his speculations.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan lied tiredly. The guard stepped aside and allowed him through. Obi-Wan opened the door and crept in slowly, then shut the door behind him silently as possible.

Anakin was laid on his back, snoring softly. Obi-Wan tiptoed to the side of his bed soundlessly. He stood there for a few moments in thought.  _I don’t love him,_  he thought as he brushed a strand of hair off of Anakin’s bruised cheek.

It has become instinct to ‘roughhouse’ with Anakin during these occasions, but Obi-Wan is too tired to pretend to hate him. Negligently, Obi-Wan crawled in bed with Anakin. He stirred but didn’t wake. Obi-Wan then began planting kisses down the side of his face and neck.

Anakin woke in a daze as he felt the prickle of Obi-Wan’s facial hair and the softness of his lips. “Obi-Wan?” He asked groggily. Obi-Wan didn’t answer with words but instead connected his lips to Anakin’s. It was effortless kissing Obi-Wan like this. His lips were intoxicating, or maybe it was just the grogginess. It didn’t matter to him though. None of it did.

Obi-Wan pulled away slowly as he worked his way down Anakin’s body.

“What time is it?” Anakin slurred sleepily.

“Not important,” Obi-Wan responded as he began trailing kisses down Anakin’s chest and torso. His fingers worked on untying Anakin’s pants without thought or rush, then pulling them down around his feet before taking them off completely.

 _This means nothing,_  Obi-Wan thought before wrapping his lips around the tip of Anakin’s cock. Anakin sighed pleasurably as his eyes fell shut again. Obi-Wan’s movements were slow and unhurried. He felt as if he had all the time in the world with Anakin. He was weightless in their kingdom by the sea.

“Christ,” Anakin breathed as he ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair before tugging gently.

Obi-Wan bobbed his head up and down slowly until the taste of Anakin’s precum brimmed his lips, before pulling his mouth off of him. Before he made any more advances, he untied and pulled off his own pants. Fewer distractions the better.

Gently, Obi-Wan pushed Anakin’s legs up into himself and wrapped his arms around his thighs. He made brief eye contact with him in the soft glow of the rising sun before licking the tight ring of muscles of his ass. Anakin let out a surprised moan as he gripped onto the bed sheets. Obi-Wan rolled his tongue over Anakin’s ass, doing the best he could to lube him up. Today was different than all those countless other nights.

 _“God, Obi-Wan,”_  Anakin gasped as gripped the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, pulling him in closer. “Don’t stop.” He muttered. And he didn’t. He continued until Anakin was a withering mess in his arms, then pulled away, causing a disgruntled sigh from Anakin.

“You never were one for patients.” He commented as he crawled back up Anakin’s body, giving him soft kisses here and there before instructing him to open his mouth. “Good boy.” He praised on a low voice as he slid his index and middle finger into his mouth.

“The more suck the less it’ll hurt.” Obi-Wan murmured in Anakin’s ear, sending shivers throughout his body. Anakin did as he was told and rolled his tongue over and around Obi-Wan’s fingers. “Good.” He purred.

When Obi-Wan felt as though his fingers were slick enough, he reached down and began prepping Anakin.

“I think-“ Anakin began, but stop short due to Obi-Wan’s fingers curling and stretching him out. “I think it’s a bit too late for preparation.” He stated matter-of-factly. Obi-Wan ignored his comment as he flexed his fingers one last time before pulling them out and rubbing the excess saliva on his cock.

“My apologies your Grace.” He mocked affectionately before pushing the tip of his cock into Anakin’s tight hole.

“Christ,” he breathed, raking his hand up Obi-Wan’s arm. “Keep going.” He urged as Obi-Wan slowly pushed himself further and further into Anakin until he bottomed out.

They rarely fucked missionary style, but this wasn’t fucking. No. This was something different. Obi-Wan watched with care as Anakin’s face contorted with pleasure and a hint of pain as he began to slowly roll his hips into him. He never got to appreciate how beautiful he looked when he was like this. Obi-Wan prided himself internally because Anakin’s pleasure was  _his_  doing.

However as Obi-Wan was admiring Anakin’s smooth and porcelain-like features, he noticed the dark purple bruise and scab on his cheekbone. Almost subconsciously, Obi-Wan leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the tender area.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. This might have been the most genuine statement he’s said during his stay here.

Anakin didn’t respond with words, instead, he draped his arms over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. Obi-Wan moves in and out of Anakin at a considerably slower pace but nevertheless managed to cause Anakin to make those beautiful sounds that he has grown to love so much. Of course, Obi-Wan won’t admit this, not even to himself. This was passionate denial at its best.

Obi-Wan muffled the sound of his moans by kissing him wearily. His lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to him, but he wouldn’t let it bother him. Anakin responded by tangling his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair and gripping his shoulder longingly. He’d be a liar if he denied that he loved the way Anakin’s skin felt on his. Just being here in this moment with Anakin filled him with lust and fervor.

This was certainly  _one way_ to wake one up. Anakin was confused, to say the least. His  _‘meetings’_ with Obi-Wan usually involved loathing and indifference. Never has it involved care and tentativeness. Anakin’s mind was spiraling but maybe it’s just the drowsiness.  _Yeah, that’s it,_ he thought as he clutched onto Obi-Wan, who was beginning to thrust his hips a bit faster, but nothing close to what they’ve done in the past.

It didn’t take brains to figure out that this wasn’t hate fucking or revenge sex, but lovemaking. They both knew this to some degree but neither wanted to admit to it.

Anakin reached his free hand down to stroke himself but Obi-Wan moved it away.

“Not yet.” He breathed as he thrust a bit harder to satisfy him. Anakin responded the way Obi-Wan predicted, with a moan and fingernails digging into his back. He wanted this to last. He would have settled for a few hours but he knew he didn’t have that kind of time. “Can you be a good boy for me?” He asked. Anakin nodded. “Good.” He lauded as he leaned forward and planted more kisses down his neck, before reconnecting his lips to Anakin’s.

Like actors in the theatre, they performed this act until the curtain closed. The curtain in this scenario being the sun fully rising over the horizon line and both men coming to a climax.

Before getting up, Obi-Wan gave Anakin one last amorous kiss. But before, Obi-Wan could even set his feet on the ground, Anakin reached out for him precariously, before pleading, “stay.” His voice was wistful and naive.

Obi-Wan stared down at him in bewilderment, wondering if he heard him correctly. He was almost certain he didn’t. “Stay?” He repeated, making sure he wasn’t losing his mind. Realization started settling in on Anakin as he realized what he just asked.  _Stupid,_ he thought.  _What are you thinking?_

“Yeah.” He confirmed in a small and barely audible voice.

Obi-Wan considered him for a moment.  _Why does he want me to stay?_  He thought.  _This is supposed to mean nothing._  But it didn't. It did mean something. He may not want to admit it, but he knew it did. He knew Tyrion was right, but he wished he wasn’t.  _How could you do this,_  Obi-Wan cursed himself. Every instinct in his body was telling him to just leave, but instead, he crawled back in bed next to Anakin. Subconsciously, Anakin shifted closer to Obi-Wan, nuzzling into him slightly.

For the first time, Obi-Wan was genuinely nervous in Anakin's presence. He’s never nervous around  _anyone_  for that matter. He looked over to Anakin out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t moving or speaking.  _Is he asleep already?_

Obi-Wan wanted a few more minutes to see if Anakin was really asleep. His question was answered by the soft sounds of Anakin’s snores after about fifteen minutes.  _Now’s your chance,_ Obi-Wan thought. But instead of leaving, he pulled Anakin closer to him, placing a gentle kiss in his messy mop of hair, before allowing sleep to overcome him.

-

Daenerys and Tyrion sat at the dining table, waiting for Anakin and Obi-Wan to arrive. After a few moments, they both assumed that the pair wouldn’t be showing for breakfast.

 _If he’s with him, I’ll kill him,_  Tyrion thought as he ate his now cold food. He knew none of this would end well.  _We’re all doomed._

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go fetch Anakin,” Daenerys said before she left for Anakin’s quarters.  _He better be awake and not pouting in his room._ She thought as she marched up the stairs and to his door.  _He’s embarrassed me for the last time._

“Anakin!” She shouted as she pounded on the solid oak door. “You’re late for breakfast, I thought I was  _very_  clear before.” She said bitterly as she continued knocking.

Anakin jolted awake at the sound. It took him a few moments to process his situation. He was laying with his back pressed against Obi-Wan with Obi-Wan's arm wrapped around his torso. He could feel Obi-Wan's breath on the back of his neck.

“Shit.” He muttered as he pulled Obi-Wan off of him.  _“Shit.”_  He cursed in a panic. “Get up.” He hissed as he shook Obi-Wan awake.

“What?” He grumbled as he squinted his eyes open. The sun beamed directly in his face, making it hard to see.

“My sister is at the door get up and hide.” He urged as he shoved Obi-Wan into another room of his quarters and pulled a robe over his naked body.

“Anakin!” Daenerys called again.

“I’m coming!” He yelled back as he went to answer the door. “What?” He snapped once he opened the door. Daenerys pushed herself past him and inside.

“You skipped breakfast, do you remember what I told you?” She interrogated.

“Yes, I remember. I’m sorry. I overslept.” Obi-Wan heard Anakin reply from where he stood in what looked like the bathroom. He spotted an extra robe in the corner of the room and wrapped it around his nude body. He also noticed the tub in the corner of the room. And Lord was it massive. It was built into the floor almost like a pond. Sinful ideas bloomed in Obi-Wan’s mind as he scanned the tub.

Connected to the bathroom was a room full of books, parchment, and other such things.  _This must be Anakin’s workroom,_ he thought as he wandered into the room. The desk was covered in letters and scrap pieces of parchment. Obi-Wan didn’t think Anakin  _actually_ did work. Looks like there’s a lot he doesn’t know him.

Noisily, Obi-Wan picked up one of the parchments and began reading. He instantly regretted this decision.

_“Cersei, your brother has been sending you letters regarding our current situation I hope. I’m writing to you to confirm that we will be accepting your offer and will return Tyrion and Obi-Wan to you immediately._

_Prince of Dragonstone,_

_Anakin Targaryen.”_

Obi-Wan stared at the words with confusion.  _We never settled on an agreement?_ He thought as he recalled previous meetings with him, Daenerys, and Tyrion. Then, the realization hit him. He’s going behind his sisters back, the  _Queen’s_ back. Without a second thought, Obi-Wan pocketed the note. He didn’t have a valid reason as to why either.

If Anakin sent this letter that means he and Tyrion could go home and not have to deal with any of this anymore. He wouldn’t have to deal with his feelings or anything that involves the Targaryen Prince. But in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would be charged for treason and be killed. He could never live with himself. It wouldn’t be his fault but he would blame himself until his last breath.

Obi-Wan left the room, too afraid he would come across something else he didn’t want to see.

“He isn’t even at breakfast, so you can stop hiding,” Daenerys scowled.

“I told you I’m not hiding, I just overslept.” Anakin defended himself. Obi-Wan listened in on their conversation even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

“I’ll let today slide, but please do be on time tonight, if you want the Kingslayer to treat you like a Prince, act like one.” She sighed lethargically as she made her way back to the door.

“Alright.” He nodded as he followed her to the door.  _Please leave now,_ is what he wanted to say. The last thing he needed was his sister finding Obi-Wan in his quarters. She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she left.

Anakin waited a few moments before he called out, “you can come out now.” Obi-Wan then emerged from the bathroom, still holding the letter in his pocket. Before he could think twice or even prepare a sentence, he pulled the letter from his pocket.

“What the hell is this?” He asked. Anakin went to snatch the letter from him but Obi-Wan was faster. “Tell me.” He demanded.

“Give it back.” Anakin snarled. He knew exactly which letter it was just by Obi-Wan’s reaction.

“No, why were you going to send this to my sister?” He asked more firmly.

“I want you and your brother  _gone._ Is that what you want to hear?” He asked as he sized up to Obi-Wan. Anakin’s words hit him like a freight train. Obi-Wan held his ground, holding the letter away from Anakin’s reach.

“You want me gone just so you can get charged with treason and be killed?” He asked incredulously.

“Why do you care!” Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan fell silent. He was at a loss for words as he stared at Anakin dumbfoundedly.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan answered. It was a lie. He knew deep down why he didn’t want to leave, but he knew the inevitable would come sooner or later.

“You don’t know?” Anakin repeated. “You have thousands of reason to want me dead, one being just my name and family.” Anakin retorted in anger as he stepped forward.  _Is that what you really think?_  Is what Obi-Wan wanted to ask. He’ll admit, it used to be true, but now… Well, things are different now.

“You could easily have my brother and I killed, why risk your life when you can just do it yourself?” Obi-Wan spewed. It was unhealthy, but Obi-Wan was taking his aggression and fear out on Anakin.  _I’ll never fail to make matters worse,_  he thought bitterly.

“I’d rather not bring anymore stigma to my family, I’ve done enough bad just by letting you stay here.” Anakin scoffed.

 _“Letting me stay here?”_ Obi-Wan reiterated with a scowl. “Last I recall, you wanted to throw me in the dungeon first day I arrived,” Obi-Wan yelled, incredulously.

“You would have done the same to me, don’t make yourself sound like a perfect man.” Anakin barked.

“You’re quick to judge.” He countered.

“You’re one to talk.” Anakin shot back. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth together. He had to get out of this room before their yelling caught someones attention. Or before he said something he would regret. He pocketed the note and turned to the door.

“I can just write a new one!” Anakin shouted defiantly. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder and glared at Anakin. Anakin was oozing with rage. From the way, he clenched his fists, to the way he pursed his lips. Obi-Wan knew which buttons to press and he managed to press each and every one of them.

“You won’t,” Obi-Wan said simply.

“And why’s that?” Anakin scoffed stubbornly. Obi-Wan smirked deviously.

“Because you asked me to stay.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) Halloween. I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Like I said in the previous chapter, I've been busy with school, band, and other such things, so my writing time has been limited. Also, I decided to delete what I originally wrote for this chapter (back in September I think) and start over. 
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys discovers secrets that are being kept from her about her brother and the Kingslayer.

The days have soon turned to weeks and the weeks have turned to months. Three to be exact. Cersei and Daenerys still haven't come to an agreement, which wasn't a surprise at all. Anakin and Obi-Wan and grown  _much_ closer these past months. Closer anyone would like to admit.

"Right, left, left, right," Obi-Wan shouted over the sound of swords clashing together.  _"Good!"_  He shouted as Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow. "You've gotten exceptionally better." He praised.

"All because of your Lannister training," Anakin admitted with a sarcastic scoff, that really meant nothing. Obi-Wan returned with a generous vain smile.

"Well, I think that'll be all for today. You've improved tremendously, Anakin." Obi-Wan concluded.

Before the pair could realize they were being watched, Daenerys and Tyrion had slipped out the training hall doors and back into the castle's main corridor.

"Hell must have frozen over, M'lady," Tyrion commented with a snide grin.

"Must have." Daenerys agreed. "But hell hath no fury like Anakin betrayed." She added. She knew what Anakin was capable of when he feels as though he has been betrayed or objectified. His hatred consumes him. It's terrifying what he could do. 

"Noted." Tyrion nodded. Her comment felt like a threat and it most likely was. To Tyrion, Anakin didn't seem like a threat. He didn't even seem like a minor hazard. However, Tyrion knows what it's like to be underestimated, and he'd be damned if he'd underestimate a Targaryen. "Well, I better be off," Tyrion said before making his way down to his shared room with Obi-Wan.

Now that Daenerys was alone she could finally think without influence. The pair has gotten awfully close these past months. Why the sudden change of heart? It's strange how just three months ago they were ready to have each other's heads on a spike and now they are spending time together without being forced. "Odd." She murmured to herself in the cold and desolate corridor.

-

No. No.  _No._ "This can't be, it  _can't."_  The words spewed out of Daenerys' mouth like a drunken plea. Except she wasn't drunk. If she was she would have thought what she saw was a mere delusion. There's no need to try and connect the dots when it's already a solid line. She saw them. Her brother and Obi-Wan,  _kissing._  They didn't even see her from where she stood at the end of the hallway. Her skin crawled as she looked with horror and disgust as Obi-Wan's hand cradled the side of Anakin's face as he moved his lips slow and forcefully onto Anakin's. And Anakin  _let him._

The last thing Daenerys saw before disappearing in the shadows was Anakin's eyes drift open, gazing up into Obi-Wan's longingly. The kissing isn't what bothered her the most. What left her feeling uneasy was seeing the undeniable  _love_  Anakin for him in his eyes.  _How could he love him?_  Daenerys conjectured in disbelief.

Daenerys collected herself once more, before exiting her room. She feared Anakin would grow suspicious if she didn't wish him a good night. As she made her way to Anakin's corridor, she made a note to self to speak to Tyrion later. Maybe he knew something she didn't? She always had a gut feeling that he did, since he never really commented on Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship.

The guard stepped aside, letting Daenerys pass through without further notice. She knocked once before entering.

"Oh, Dany." Anakin greeted as he stood in the center of the room with a handful of books. "I just came from the library and thought I'd be more comfortable reading in bed." He explained obliviously.

"I-I just came to say goodnight." She conceded. Anakin frowned worriedly.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit pale." He observed. She didn't plan on confronting Anakin about what she witnessed. She didn't necessarily want to either. But-

"You love him." The words spewed out of her mouth without her permission. It was too late to take them back, and she could tell by the look of shock and horror written across her brother's face. "Don't you?" She added. She didn't need his confirmation to know. His face spoke for him.

"I..." The words died in Anakin's mouth, leaving him to stand there with his mouth hung open like a tired dog. "I don't know what you're talking about." He finally said. He knew he sounded guilty.

"Anakin-"

"It's not even like that- I mean no. I'm not-" Anakin cut himself off before he could contradict himself anymore. He was grasping at straws. "It's nothing, believe me." But he didn't even believe himself. How could he when all he could think about was that one night with Obi-Wan in their kingdom by the sea. His thoughts betrayed him.  _I can't fall in love with Obi-Wan, I simply can't,_ Anakin thought. But then the question began to consume him.  _Could Obi-Wan love me?_ He hated himself for even considering it. He hated himself more for even entertaining the thought of it being true.

No matter how anyone thought, it was clear to him now that he was falling in love. "Goddamn." He swore as the tears began to well in his eyes. Daenerys watched him tear himself apart from the inside. The woman with all the answers was suddenly found without a clue of what to do. "How did you even find out?" He now asked angrily. Daenerys saw past his intimidating front. He was just a scared boy under all his masks. Daenerys stayed silent. The only sound that could be heard over the whipping wind was Anakin's sniffling.  _"TELL ME!"_  He demanded with a roar as he threw the books he was holding across the room.

"I saw you and him in the hallway." She admitted. Anakin felt his stomach drop as her words met his ears. How could he have been so careless?

"You will not tell another soul," Anakin commanded. The Prince telling the Queen of all people what to do. However, Daenerys knew no good would come out of telling others that their Prince was sleeping with the Kingslayer. "Promise me Daenerys or so help me god." He begged as he began to cry out of both anger and fear.

"I promise." She lied.

-

Anakin lied awake that night. His eyes burned from tears and tiredness, but he wouldn't give himself the satisfaction of dozing off. "How could you be so careless." He said to himself and the empty chamber surrounding him. His voice ricocheted off the walls, ringing in his ears. It was almost deafening. Almost. He could hear the whip of the wind and the sound of the door opening, followed by the light appearing, then disappearing again. It was Obi-Wan. It wasn't a surprise anymore since he came up here every night. Not for sex, well not all the time, but just to be near Anakin.

Anakin felt the bed shift under Obi-Wan's weight and then his arm around his waist. Anakin felt safe, which was odd considering he is in the literal arms of the enemy. However, it was comforting in Obi-Wan's arms. He felt the gentle brush of his beard on the back of his neck and for a moment all his worries vanished, but then reality soon set in.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan whispered softly as he placed a gentle kiss under his ear. Anakin took in a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut just for a moment.

"She knows." He admitted. Obi-Wan froze. "She knows." He repeated. Obi-Wan remained still, not knowing how to react. "And that's all I care to say right now," Anakin concluded as he pulled Obi-Wan's arm tighter around him, finally allowing himself to drift off into a restless sleep.

-

The leaves that have since fallen from the trees have now turned dead and brittle as the air became bitter and unmerciful. Everyone stayed in their rooms with their fireplaces burning, isolating themselves from the cold. Except for Daenerys.  
  
Bundled in her wool sewn coat with her wolf skin shawl draped over her shoulders, Daenerys made her way down the guest quarters of the castle. The events from last night still played in her mind. Anakin’s pleas in particular. It disturbed her more than the fact that Anakin  _loves_  Obi-Wan. He didn't have to say it for her to know.   
  
Loves.  
  
It was hard to comprehend, for Daenerys at least. She needed a second opinion. Even though she promised Anakin she would never speak of this to anyone, she needed… Did she need help? No, she needed something, and the only person that had some insight on this was Tyrion.  
  
“Your Grace,” the guard greeted her with a bow. “What is thy bidding, my master?” He inquired.  
  
“I need to speak with Lord Tyrion, will you fetch him.” She ordered. The guard nodded as he turned to open the Lannisters’ living quarters door. After a few moments, Tyrion emerged from the dim and stuffy room. For a split second, Daenerys caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan, half nude in his cot. Daenerys wonders what other things he and Anakin have down behind closed doors. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. “No one leaves or enters the Lannisters’ quarters without my say so, understand guard?” Daenerys inquired. The guard nodded.  
  
“Walk with me, my Lord.” Daenerys began as she paced down the corridor with her hands' position behind her back. Tyrion obliged, following in step with Daenerys.  
  
“Is something wrong, M’lady?” Tyrion asked with a hint of concern.  
  
“No, not exactly.” Daenerys sighed. “I need your insight, actually.” She admitted.  
  
“About?” Tyrion requested.  
  
“Obi-Wan and Anakin.” She answered. Tyrion felt his limbs grow heavy with anxiety as they continued walking. “They have grown rather fond of each other, don’t you think?” She requested. Tyrion nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He might say something that is much better left unsaid. “I understand we come from feuding families, and relations between us may not be the best, but I feel as though you and I can trust each other.” She stated.  
  
“Yes, I would agree with that,” Tyrion said. “The only family I ever really cared about are either dead or want me dead, so I consider myself neutral on the matter.” He concluded.  
  
“Understandable,” Daenerys stated.  
  
“Forgive me for being so blunt, but what is this all about?” Tyrion asked, becoming impatient and nervous. Daenerys paused, taking a deep breath before turning to face Tyrion.  
  
“I made a promise, but have you noticed anything…  _odd_ about Obi-Wan and Anakin?” Daenerys asked. She was dancing around the elephant in the room and Tyrion quickly caught on.  
  
_Dear god,_  Tyrion thought in both horror and amusement.  _She knows._ __  
  
“Your Grace, can we speak like people, rather than Lords? Off the record?” Tyrion asked.  
  
“If you’d prefer.”  
  
“I have. I know more about the pairs…  _relationship,_  then I’d like too.” He admitted. A fire sparked in Daenerys’ eyes and Tyrion could sense it. “I, like yourself, have also made a promise,” Tyrion added in attempts to defuse the tension.  
  
“What do you know?” She asked rather forcefully. Tyrion sighed with apprehensiveness. This could very well end with fire and blood.  
  
“I know that my brother disappears from our shared quarters every night,” Tyrion answered vaguely. This aggravated Daenerys immensely.  
  
“By the gods Tyrion,  _spit it out!”_ Daenerys demanded.  
  
“Since we’ve been here, Obi-Wan and Anakin have been fucking like animals and brawling like savages. Although as of late, things have started becoming…” Tyrion cut himself off before he got the chance to dig himself a deeper grave.  
  
“What? Become what?” Daenerys demanded impatiently.  
  
“Intimate.” Tyrion blurted out. This was the final nail in the coffin. Not only had Daenerys’ concerns come true, her brother, the only family she had left, was in love with the enemy. And he won’t even bring himself to admit it. This must be some sick punishment. Daenerys has no care for who her brother loves, but a Lannister? Not just any Lannister, the  _Kingslayer._  
  
“For fuck's sake.” Daenerys sighed.  
  
“Believe me, m’Lady, I’ve warned Obi-Wan,” Tyrion stated.  
  
“You will not speak about what we have spoken about today,” Daenerys commanded. Tyrion nodded, with all intentions to disobey her. “Good.”  
  
-

“This has gone on far too long. I only let it go on because I thought you would outgrow your childish tendencies.” Tyrion ranted.

“Childish?” Obi-Wan scoffed. “Do explain.” He retorted viciously.

“This is forbidden Obi-Wan and you know it,” Tyrion warned.

“What’s forbidden? Love?” The words rushed out of his mouth unexpectedly. Love. Did he love Anakin? No, that can’t be.  _We had agreed it was nothing._  However, Obi-Wan knows quite well that things don’t go how he plans them. He's already accepted the fact that he loves Anakin. There's no reason for denying it anymore.

“This isn’t love,” Tyrion stated in annoyance. Anger washed over Obi-Wan like a tidal wave.

“How would you know what love is? The only person who has ever remotely loved you was Shea and where is she now? Dead. Why? Because of you. And what about Jaime. The one who saved your skin and is now six feet under. All because of you. Don’t lecture me about love Tyrion,  _don’t.”_ Obi-Wan roared. Tyrion fell silent and for a moment, Obi-Wan felt bad for what he had said, but the moment passed and the hatred consumed him.

Obi-Wan has lived in the shadows of his family his whole life. Always wrapped around their finger, at the ready for when they need him. It was time for him to start living  _his_ life.

“Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Tyrion. I suggest you stay clear.” Obi-Wan warned before leaving Tyrion to rot in his quarters as he trudged his way up to Anakin’s comforting fortress.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Holidays everyone!! I know it's been almost two months since I've updated and I'm deeply sorry. Like I've said countless times before, school is a demanding bitch. Just be patient with me is all I ask. Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed this very short chapter (sorry) and I'll see you in the next update. :)  
> P.S. Check out the playlist I've made for this story titled "Lions and Dragons Official Playlist" on Spotify. My username is mikeyelliot in case you need it.
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	7. The Confessions of Lions and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei begins plotting war against the Targaryens. Anakin accepts the fact that he has feelings for Obi-Wan after talking with Daenerys. Obi-Wan has already accepted his feelings for Anakin, but will they ever tell each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.

After the death of her son, Cersei was forced to take back the Throne once more. It had been three in a half months since Obi-Wan has left King's Landing. Cersei's patience is wearing thin. She knows that the blonde bitch won't settle for anything less.

The only way to get Obi-Wan back with Tyrion dead is to either start a war or have Obi-Wan slaughter the bitch and her bastard brother.

Cersei smiled to herself as the idea bloomed in her sick and twisted mind.

"That sounds like a fine idea."

-

Winter has come.

The lakes surrounding the Dragonstone have frozen over, along with the grounds outside, under the layers of snow.

It had been a week since Daenerys had figured out Anakin's little secret. Ever since he has become very distant. Not just from her but from everyone. At mealtimes, he eats in silence without looking or speaking to anyone, except for the server.

Daenerys notices the way Obi-Wan watches him in concern when seated at the table. Not too long ago, that look of concern was hatred and annoyance.  _Oh, how the times change,_  she thought as she glimpsed at Obi-Wan, then Anakin.

The shock value soon wore off. Seeing how forlorn and sorrowful Anakin has been had dismissed her thoughts of Anakin being in love with him. It's selfish of her to stand in the way of what makes her brother happy, even if it's a damned Lannister. All she's ever wanted was for Anakin to be happy.

"If anyone needs any extra blankets, I'll be happy to get them." Daenerys offered to the silent dinner table. Anakin still kept his eyes trained down on his food. Obi-Wan dragged his eyes painfully away from Anakin to acknowledge her.

"I will if it's no trouble," Tyrion spoke first. Daenerys nodded, then returned her eyes back to Anakin.

"What about you, Ani?" She asked.

Anakin lifted his head slightly before stating a simple, "no." Daenerys sighed sorrowly.

Before she could even ask Obi-Wan he answered with, "I will." Daenerys flashed a thankful smile as he stood up to go fetch them since she had finished eating.

Despite her feelings towards the Lannisters, she has to admit that Obi-Wan does care for him. You can't fake what Daenerys saw in his eyes. Undeniable love and affection. It still puzzled her how just a few months ago they were at each other's necks and now... intimate... The words were so foreign in her mind.

Once down in the washroom, Daenerys collected three large and heavy blankets. She folded them neatly before handing them over to one of her servants.

"Two in front of Anakin's quarters, one in front of the Lannisters." She instructed before making her way back to the dining hall. However, when she arrived back everyone had abandoned the table except for Anakin.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I asked them to leave," Anakin admitted, which was the most words he has spoken to her this week.

"Oh..." She said a bit surprised that she asked them to leave. "What for?" She now asked.

"I wanted to apologize," he began. "For disappointing you." He added before bringing himself to look Daenerys in the eyes.

Daenerys felt her body grow cold as her heart dropped to her stomach.  _Does he really think I'm disappointed in him?_  She thought in disbelief. The sadness she felt was inadequate compared to her guilt. Not only had she made him believe she was disappointed in him, but she also disappointed  _herself._

"Anakin," She began with a desperate sigh as she walked closer to him, and knelt beside where he sat in his chair. "I have never been disappointed in you." She admitted. Tears began to well in her eyes as she watched Anakin's roll down his cheeks. "Don't apologize for loving someone... Ever." She added as she grasped his hand, affectionately. This only upset him more.

Anakin still won't admit to himself that he loves Obi-Wan. Daenerys partially blames herself for it. She watched as Anakin rubbed his eyes as the tears continued to flow. Anakin was torturing and tearing himself apart. The Lannisters were no longer Anakin's enemy. He had become his own enemy. Daenerys wished she could take away all his troubles, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

"You're right." He began as he wiped his cheeks. "I do love him." He admitted. The words felt foreign in his mouth. He's never said those words out loud, but there was no doubt in his mind that they were true. "I love him, Dany." She repeated. "But I know he doesn't love me back. I know it as if the gods had come down and told me themselves." He ranted. It was devastating watching him destroy himself more and more with every word that passed his lips.

"That's not true." Daenerys protested softly as she held both of his hands in hers.   
  


"And how would you know?" He demanded. Daenerys broke eye contact with him. She couldn't bare looking at him like this.

"Believe me Anakin. I know things have been tough lately, but just, please. Believe me just this once." She begged. Anakin shook his head but didn't speak.

"I'm heading to my quarters. I think I've had enough for one day." He said finally before rising to his feet and leaving.

-

Anakin let out a sigh of relief as he sank down into the hot water of his tub, which was rather massive and took up half of the bathroom area. The outer rim of the tub was made of marble and so was the inside benches.

The water felt soothing against his tender muscles. Lord knows that last time he's taken the time to rest and take care of himself. He let his eyes fall shut as he exhaled before sinking under the water. He stayed under for about ten seconds before coming back up for air.

His mind was running rapid but he tried his best not to give into his thoughts. "I love him." He sighed as he pulled his wet hair off of his face. "But he doesn't love you." He added as he began scrubbing himself down with soap and water. "So get over yourself." He concluded.

The sound of the creaking door pulled Anakin out of his pity party.

"Anakin?" The familiar voice called out.  _Speak of the devil,_ Anakin thought.

"Washroom." He called out. The sound of Obi-Wan's footsteps drew nearer until he appeared in the walkway. He was dressed in his usual clothes. White long sleeve that fitted him like a baggy potato sack and brown pants that were also baggy, but he never looked better to Anakin. He liked the baggy clothes on Obi-Wan. It was easier to take off. "Care to join me?" Anakin asked as he rinsed his hair. Obi-Wan answered by removing his shirt and pants and stepping into the tub.

"God that feels nice." Obi-Wan sighed pleasurably, from where he sat across from Anakin. Without a second thought, Anakin swam over to him and sat beside him on the marble bench. Thoughts began to bloom in Obi-Wan's mind as he recalled the first time he saw this tub. The morning after he and Anakin had made love.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin as he recalled all the dirty and sinful things he thought about doing to him in here, but the moment he laid eyes on Anakin his heart sank. He could feel the sadness radiating off of him and he had no clue as to why.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning his body towards him. Anakin looked up at him then back at the water.

"Nothing, I've just been tired lately." He lied. Obi-Wan knew he was lying.  _Why won't he just tell me?_ Obi-Wan didn't say anything in response. He didn't know what to say without upsetting him further.

"Anakin," he began apprehensively.  _Tell him, tell him, tell him._  Anakin stared at him, waiting for him to continue.  _Tell him, tell him, tell him._ Instead of speaking, he leaned forward and connected his lips with Anakin's softly but also firm.

With every passing second, they were falling more and more for each other.

Anakin swung one leg over Obi-Wan's thighs, straddling his lap. Anakin kissed him as if his life depended on it. Obi-Wan held him in his arms and told himself he would never let go. He would much prefer to stay right here like this forever. But he knew deep down that this was just Anakin being lustful.  _He'll never love you why bother?_  He'll settle for what he had, even if it wasn't real.

Obi-Wan pulled his lips away from Anakin's despite his protest and began leaving marks over his neck and chest. "By the gods," Anakin sighed in pleasure as he curled his wet fingers in Obi-Wan's dry hair. Obi-Wan knew Anakin's sweet spots like the back of his hand.

"I want you to fuck me," Anakin whispered as Obi-Wan's mouth roamed over every square inch of his neck and chest.

"Here?" He asked.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed as he slid off Obi-Wan's lap and back onto the bench, before spreading his legs open for him. Obi-Wan was already rock hard just by kissing him.

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin's hips up to where they were partially in the water and partially out of the water. Anakin let his head and shoulders hang over the edge of the tub as Obi-Wan slowly begin to push his cock into him.

"Fuck." He moaned, letting his eyes fall shut as Obi-Wan planted kisses all over his body. It was times like these that made Anakin believe Obi-Wan loved him too, but he knew better than that.

Obi-Wan began to slowly roll his hips into Anakin. He watched Anakin moan his name with amorous disposition. Just the sight had him falling even more for him. The hand that wasn't holding Anakin's hips in place, Obi-Wan used to cradle and caress Anakin's face.

"God, it feels so good." Anakin moaned out as he leaned his face into Obi-Wan's hand. "So good." He moaned as Obi-Wan rolled his hips into Anakin slow and hard, sending shivers throughout Anakin's body.

Obi-Wan's arms and legs began to ache from his current position. In one swift motion, Obi-Wan lifted Anakin out of the water and shoved him against the wall rather forcefully.

"Fuck." Anakin groaned in pain.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan panted as he kissed up the side of Anakin's face as he continued rutting his hips into him.

"Don't stop." Anakin pleaded as Obi-Wan continued his steady rhythm as his mouth kissed and sucked at the tender flesh of Anakin's throat. "Shit, I'm close." He gasped as he intertwined his fingers in Obi-Wan's hair.

"Already?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise in his voice.

"Just keep going." He dismissed as he brought one hand down to jack himself off, keeping the other entangled in Obi-Wan's hair.

"Some things never change with you, my love." Obi-Wan grinned as he kissed Anakin again. The words came naturally to Obi-Wan. So natural he didn't even realize he had said them. Anakin did, but he was too focused on the task at hand.

Obi-Wan pounded steadily into Anakin as he kissed his lips hungrily. With each thrust, Obi-Wan had Anakin moaning into his mouth, insensibly. God, he loved those sounds.

"Right there, don't stop." Anakin gasped. Obi-Wan obeyed as he reached back, pulling Anakin's hand out of his hair, and intertwining their fingers as he continued kissing him. "Fuck, Obi-Wan." He moaned against his lips as he came into his hand.

Obi-Wan continued pounding into Anakin to finish himself off, which didn't take long due to Anakin's moans from the oversensitivity. Anakin was left a shivering mess in Obi-Wan's arms. His body twitched and spazzed from the oversensitivity.

"God I love you." Anakin conceded with a whisper as he leaned forward, grabbing Obi-Wan by the sides of his face and kissing him longingly. He didn't even realize what he had said until Obi-Wan pulled away and gazed at him with shock and disbelief.

"You what?" He asked still clinging onto him, even though Anakin was now supporting his own weight. He was almost certain he was dreaming or just imagined it all.

There's was no point in denying what he had said. Anakin knew there was no turning back now. He felt foolish for letting it slip.  _You ruined it._

"I love you," Anakin admitted as he looked away from Obi-Wan and down at the cloudy water below them. Obi-Wan kept his arms rested on Anakin's hips as he watched Anakin slowly rebuild the walls back around him.

"I thought we had agreed that this was nothing." He said in a voice so low that Anakin couldn't tell whether or not Obi-Wan was belligerent or disgusted.  _Maybe both,_ he thought.

"I know and I don't care." Anakin began as the tears welling in his eyes began to cloud his vision. "I love you even though I shouldn't. Even if you don't feel the same, which I know you don't." Anakin admitted as he felt the tears roll down his face.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed as he pulled away from Obi-Wan's grasp. "Just forget I said it. It was an accident." He lied as he climbed out of the tub and wrapped his robe around his body, shielding his vulnerability himself from Obi-Wan.

"It wasn't." Obi-Wan began as he followed Anakin out of the tub and quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I don't care to hear you mock me, Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed as he trudged into his bedroom.

"Wait." He called as he grabbed his arm. Anakin wouldn't even face him. He was embarrassed and ashamed. "Look at me." He requested.

"Why should I?" Anakin laughed. "It was a mistake. I don't need your chastisement. Just leave." He ordered as he pulled away. Obi-Wan was quickly becoming frustrated but not just with Anakin, but with himself.

"Will you just listen to me!" He yelled in frustration. Finally, Anakin turned to look at him as he whipped his cheeks. "You're tearing yourself apart by the second and it's killing me." He began as he stepped closer to Anakin.

"I got it off my chest. I'll be fine now. Let's just pretend it never happened and go back to how we used to be." Anakin sighed as he looked down at his feet.

"No." Obi-Wan objected as he reached out for Anakin, who stayed frozen where he stood. "I love you, Anakin." He admitted. "And you may not believe but search your feeling. You know it's true." Obi-Wan was practically begging Anakin at this point. He didn't know how else to prove to him that he was telling the truth.

"For some odd reason, I believe you." Anakin conceded. Obi-Wan exhaled with relief. "For some odd fucking reason, I believe that you love me and I can't understand why." Anakin shook his head as he leaned into Obi-Wan, resting his head against his chest. "But I do." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's bare skin. Obi-Wan returned the gesture by holding Anakin against him.

"I've had enough for one day, let's go to bed." Anakin sighed as he lead Obi-Wan to their bed. Obi-Wan watched Anakin as he discarded his robe, before crawling into bed. Obi-Wan followed after he removed his towel.

Anakin didn't face Obi-Wan, he was still embarrassed by the events that took place just a few moments ago.

"What are these scars on your back?" Obi-Wan asked. Faded pink and purple scars covered Anakin's back and shoulders. They were faint and hardly noticeable. He had never noticed them before but they were certainly there.

Anakin cringed at the question. He had forgotten they were there entirely.

"Childhood," Anakin answered vaguely. Obi-Wan wanted to know more but he didn't pry. He waited until Anakin was ready to continue. "My brother, Viserys blamed me for our fathers' death. He would chain me up in the prison chambers and whip me until I passed out from the pain." Anakin explained. Obi-Wan felt his heart drop to his stomach. Just the thought pained him. He couldn't imagine the pain Anakin went through. "I was twelve at the time." He added.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he kissed the most prominent scar just below his shoulder blade. "You know it's not true," Obi-Wan stated as he placed gentle kisses on his back.

"I know." He sighed as he turned to face Obi-Wan. "Viserys hated me because I'm a bastard," Anakin explained as he traced small circles on Obi-Wan's chest to comfort himself. Obi-Wan had his speculations about Anakin, but he didn't know he was a bastard. Although he should have known. He looks nothing like his sister or his father. "He was an evil man for what he did to me, but when I found out he abused Daenerys I-" Anakin trailed off as the memories flashed through his mind. "I killed him." He admitted.

Obi-Wan was taken aback that Anakin of all people had killed someone. And not just anyone, the former Prince. His brother.

"Did Daenerys know that you killed him?" He asked.

"Yes. She fed his corpse to her dragons after I strangled him in his sleep. We never spoke of him again." Anakin explained. "He was much like your nephew, Joffrey." He added. This was a new side of Anakin that Obi-Wan was very much unaware of. The fact that Anakin was capable of  _killing_  someone baffled him.

"I'm sorry." He said again with a frown as he kissed the top of Anakin's head, comfortingly.

"Don't be." Anakin shrugged as he inched closer towards Obi-Wan.

"No one can hurt you anymore," Obi-Wan stated as he held Anakin close. Anakin let his eyes fall shut as he breathed in Obi-Wan's comforting scent.

He knew Obi-Wan meant well by his words, but Anakin knew they weren't true. He had a gut feeling this would end in his death.

"I know." He lied.

-

Before Cersei handed the letter over to the guard she signed it and addressed it to Obi-Wan.

It's time to put an end to this.

"Send Obi-Wan a raven. We are going into war." She demanded as she gave the note to the guard.

"Yes, your Grace." The guard bowed before leaving.

Once she was alone, she rose to her feet and walked to the portrait of Jaime that hung on the wall.

"I will have your death avenged my dear." She said as she kissed the tips of her fingers before placing them on the portrait. "Tyrion and the Targaryens will pay." She promised.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on getting this chapter out so soon. I started writing it after I posted chapter 6 on Friday and it just flowed out of me. I know it's short and rushed (this whole story is, to be honest... I'm not the greatest writer) but I can safely say we are in the final stretch. Less than five chapters to go. Hope you all enjoyed. See you in the next update, which could either be next week or next month lol.
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	8. A Question of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan starts to question his loyalty to his sister. He also finds himself conflicted on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's wrong with this chapter but as I was editing I noticed almost every paragraph was repeated and out of place. I'm sure I have fixed the issue but if you notice something off, please let me know.

Anakin has become one of the most talented swordsmen in less than a month. Obi-Wan prided himself on the matter. He had mended Anakin into a cunning warrior and he couldn’t be more proud.

“You are strong and wise Anakin and I am very proud of you. You have become a far greater swordsman than I have ever hoped to be.” Obi-Wan praised. Anakin looked away sheepishly as he cheeks tinted red.

“Thank you.” He said demurely. Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto Anakin’s hot cheek. It felt so good not having to hide his feelings anymore. He felt free. He felt  _weightless._

“You never told me why you started training?” Obi-Wan now inquired. Anakin’s smile slowly dropped into a frown.

“I fear the thought of a war between the Houses,” Anakin admitted as the anxiety began to well inside him.

“You know I’d never let anything happen to you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan reconfirms.

“I know,” Anakin nodded. “I just fear, not for myself but for you, Dany, Tyrion, our people,  _your_ people.” He added. Obi-Wan could understand his concern. He hates to admit it but the probability of war is reasonably high. Anakin is wise to be concerned.

“Don’t fret,” Obi-Wan advised as he placed a kiss into Anakin’s mop of sweaty hair. “Now, go wash up, I don’t want you to smell while I make love to you.” Obi-Wan chided with a grin before Anakin left the training hall.

-

Obi-Wan was usually the first to wake in the mornings. Anakin was always worn out after having sex all night. Obi-Wan had a bit more endurance than he.

The morning sunlight beamed softly through the single paneled window near the bed. It was shown across Anakin’s backside. Obi-Wan never really cherished morning afters with Anakin, until recently that is. It was moments when he woke before him that set his soul on fire. He was like an Angel sent from the Gods sleeping peacefully against his pale white sheets. His soft brown curls covering part of his face made as he slept practically made his heart melt.

Anakin’s hair isn’t usually so messy in the mornings, but some nights Obi-Wan gets too carried away with his hands in his hair, leaving it rough and disheveled. But he wouldn’t have him any other way. He loved Anakin despite his flaws and despite his name. If only he had recognized this sooner he could have saved the both of them the trouble and frustration.

Obi-Wan began to grow bored with just admiring Anakin, not that he didn’t love looking at him like this. It was just more pleasurable when he was awake. He slowly began to place soft kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. He didn’t want to startle him. Using one hand, he began to comb his hair back out of his face so he could see him better. It was at this moment that Anakin’s eyes began to gentle flutter open.

“Good morning, love.” Obi-Wan greeted. His voice was always deeper in the mornings. Especially when he gave his all to Anakin the night before. Anakin loved it and he didn’t have a problem with showing it.

“Mmh,” Anakin sighed with a lazy and drowsy smile as Obi-Wan rolled him onto his back tenderly. Kissing Anakin this way was like second nature. Let his lips roam from his cheeks to his neck, chest, and so on, made him feel like he existed just for loving Anakin. Although, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Obi-Wan worshipped the very ground Anakin walked on and it showed. It was Anakin that made Obi-Wan sit and question his loyalty. Was he still loyal to his sister, Cersei? Or has he been blinded by love? He knew deep down inside he would go against his families will for Anakin. There was no doubt in his mind. The repercussions didn’t matter to him if it meant that Anakin was alright and safe. It was a question of loyalty that didn’t need to be questioned.

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite,” Obi-Wan recited into Anakin’s ear in a low voice, sending goosebumps throughout his whole body.

“Didn’t know you were a poet?” Anakin mumbled in question.

“No my words.” Obi-Wan conceded as he teased at Anakin’s lips with his.

“Then what are your words?” He asked.

“I love you. Those are my words.” Obi-Wan declared as he gave in and kissed him lazily. Anakin hummed against Obi-Wan’s lips as the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smile.

“I love you too,” Anakin stated simply as Obi-Wan pulled away. He didn’t feel embarrassed or foolish saying those words out loud anymore.

A light knocking came from the door. Both men cut their head to the door as the sound pulled them from their shared daydream.

“I’ll get it.” Obi-Wan sighed as he crawled out of bed and wrapped a robe around his body before answering the door.

“Oh… Obi-Wan.” Daenerys commented out loud in surprise. She wasn’t quite used to Obi-Wan in Anakin’s quarters just yet. She didn’t mind, as long as Anakin was happy. “I came here for you anyway, here you are.” She said handing Obi-Wan a letter from Cersei. Obi-Wan read who it was from with displeasure.

“I’ll attend to it later, your Grace,” Obi-Wan informed as he pocketed the letter from King’s Landing.

“Breakfast will be served soon, will you two be joining Tyrion and me?” She asked.

“Yes, your Grace,” Obi-Wan replied with a small bow of the head. Daenerys smiled in thanks before turning to leave. Obi-Wan pushed the door shut behind her and he discarded the letter onto the chair that sat in the corner of the room, onlooking the bed.

“I don’t need Cersei’s demand to ruin our day before he even began.” Obi-Wan scoffed before joining Anakin back in bed. “Now, where were we?” He asked seductively.

-

He read the words over and over again until he was sure he wasn’t reading them wrong.  _This can’t be_ , Obi-Wan thought in disbelief.  _It simply can’t._  His limbs grew cold and numb and his body became heavy as his stomach coiled with anxiety. He refused to believe what he had read.

He folded the letter back up before shoving it into his pant pocket, pushing it as far out of his mind as he could.

“Are you coming to bed, Obi-Wan?” Anakin called out tiredly.

“Just a minute, love,” Obi-Wan replied from where he sat in Anakin’s office, just off of the bathroom. “What to do, what to do.” He muttered to himself as he heard Anakin’s footsteps drawing nearer and nearer.

“Come on, Cersei can wait till morning,” Anakin said as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s chest, resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“You’re right, my love.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll be in soon.” He promised. Anakin took his word and made his way to bed. He didn’t let himself fall asleep until Obi-Wan came to bed, but he never did come to bed that night.

-

Obi-Wan didn’t sleep that night. How could he when Cersei’s words hung in his head like a guillotine blade ready to fall and decapitate its poor victim.

Obi-Wan sat in the chair, by the door, that on looked he and Anakin’s bed. The room was dark as always, the moonlight shone brightly enough to where he could see his arms and Anakin in bed.

He unpocketed the letter and read it once more. With every word he read, the more he felt like vomiting. He couldn’t even bear the thought of what the letter has demanded.

Tears began to well in his eyes as he crumpled the letter in his fist. His blood boiled and his tears burned, yet inside he was just a confused boy in need of guidance. He was angry. He was  _confused_. His limbs felt numb, along with his mind. He didn’t know what to do. He had absolutely no bloody idea what to do.

Anakin began to stir in bed, but Obi-Wan was too distraught to notice until it was too late.

“Obi-Wan?” He called out groggily. Obi-Wan didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Anakin sat up in bed to see Obi-Wan seated in the corner of the room. There was just enough light to see him there. Anakin noticed the tears that ran down his cheeks as he rested his face against his fist. “What’s wrong?” Anakin asked with concern as he stumbled out of bed and over to the shadowy figure of Obi-Wan.

“Nothing, love.” Obi-Wan lied as he wiped his tears with his hand. Anakin had a feeling something was wrong when Obi-Wan didn’t come to bed. Anakin took notice of the crumpled letter in Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Tell me, what did she say?” Anakin pleaded as he knelt down in front of him. Obi-Wan shoved the note away.

“Don’t worry yourself about it,” Obi-Wan stated as he leaned forward and placed a long and worried kiss onto Anakin’s head.

“Come to bed with me.” He begged as he held Obi-Wan’s hands in his. “Forgot about everything.” He added. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Alright,” he whispered. “Let me just take care of this first.” He said as he rose to his feet with Anakin.

“Okay.” Anakin nodded apprehensively as he made his way back to bed and waited for Obi-Wan.

Once seated at Anakin’s desk, Obi-Wan pulled the note out and read it once more.

_“I’ve had it with these Dothrakis. Kill them Obi-Wan. Kill the Queen, her useless brother, and Tyrion. Slay the dragons._

_-_ _Cersei Lannister.”_

Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched as he read the words in the parchment. His heart was racing, but also still. He couldn’t process what his sister had asked of him.  _Was this her plan from the start? It couldn’t have been._ He thought.

He grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and a quill.

His hands shook as he wrote these unforgiving words;

_“It will be done, your Grace.”_

This truly has become a question of loyalty.

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote; “My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite,” is a quote from Shakespeare's play 'Romeo and Juliet'. My apologies for such a short chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. This next chapter may take me some time to write. All I ask is for your patience.
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	9. Heaven Has No Rage like Love to Hatred Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's trust in Obi-Wan has been shaken. Obi-Wan finds himself confused and conflicted on what to do next.

The screams that rang through Anakin quarters was what initially woke Obi-Wan. However, the realization of  _why_  he was screaming was what woke him fully.

 _The letters_ , Obi-Wan thought in terror.  _He found the letters_.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled out as he rushed out of bed and into Anakin's office. Obi-Wan's fears had been confirmed as he saw Anakin standing over the desk with his mouth covering his mouth as he stared down at the letters in horror.

"How!" Anakin screamed in a mixture of misery and anguish. "How could you?!" He cried out as he held the letter Obi-Wan had written to Cersei. He couldn't believe anything that was happening. He was certain this was a nightmare, but he knew in his heart he had fallen for Obi-Wan's trap.

"This was your plan from the moment you met me." Anakin trembled in terror as crumpled the note in his hand. "And I was stupid enough to fall for it." Anakin bellowed. The shock was beginning to wear off and simmer into anger now.  _I should have known,_  Anakin thought as the rage began to consume him.  _This was his plan from the start and I had fallen straight into the lion's den._

"Anakin no." Obi-Wan began. He had no idea how to convince Anakin that he was wrong, but he would try. "No, darling. Please believe me, I promised you I'd never let anything happen to you." He sputtered as the words rushed out of his mouth.

"And it was all a lie." Anakin shook his head. Nothing Obi-Wan said would change his mind.

"The note was a ruse." Obi-Wan tried to explain, but Anakin wouldn't believe it. He would never fall for his traps anymore. He'd never be weakened again. He will emerge from the flames like the dragon he is and destroy the lions.

Starting with Obi-Wan.

Quickly, Anakin lunged for the knife that was hidden in his desk drawer. Obi-Wan deflected Anakin's attempt at slitting his throat with the palm of his hand.

"Fuck." Obi-Wan cursed as blood began to cascade from the wound and down his arm. Anakin was taken aback by the damage he had done, but that didn't stop him from lunging forward again. The blade knicked the corner of Obi-Wan's neck. Before Anakin could do any more damage, Obi-Wan side-swiped Anakin's legs, causing him to collapse to the floor and sending the knife scattering across the room.

The old Obi-Wan would have beaten Anakin to the point he was barely living for what he had done or tried to do to him, but he loved him, even though Anakin no longer believed it.

Blood continued to pour out of Obi-Wan's palm like a faucet. He knew if he didn't stop the bleeding soon the damage could be near fatal.

"Search your feelings Ani, you know I would never hurt you or your sister," Obi-Wan begged as he stripped off his shirt and wrapped the fabric around his hand to cease the bleeding.

"I should have never trusted you. There is no one to blame but myself." Anakin spoke, mostly to himself as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door. "I'm putting an end to this. I won't be weakened again. I shall become more powerful then anyone had ever dreamed of." Anakin rambled as Obi-Wan followed him to the door.

Obi-Wan watched with horror as Anakin opened the door. However, he knew this would come.

"Guard," Anakin commanded. "Take this Lannister to the prison chambers." He ordered as the guard pushed past the Prince and seized Obi-Wan by the arms and dragged him away.

Obi-Wan didn't struggle or fight. Anakin stood and watched from the door and the guard took him away.

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Obi-Wan." He warned as Obi-Wan disappeared down the corridor. Anakin felt as though he was making a mistake, but his first mistake was falling in love with Obi-Wan.  _Never again_ , he thought.  _I will not be weakened by love ever again._

-

It was miserably cold in the prison cellar and being dressed in only a pair of pants didn't help either. There was no torchlight either, leaving Obi-Wan to sit and rot in the dark and cold.

His shackles rattled as he moved his limbs ever so often to get some sort of blood flow through him. It wasn't nearly enough.

Suddenly, light from the outside began to pour through the room. He half expected it to be his brother coming to join him down here. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Anakin has told Daenerys what has happened. It was only a matter of time before Daenerys had them executed.

However, judging from the tall and towering shadow, it wasn't Tyrion.  _Maybe he's already dead,_  Obi-Wan thought. He could only assume it was his turn to meet his maker. But once his he regained his vision, he noticed the shadow belonged to a woman.

"Daenerys." Obi-Wan greeted as he squinted to make out her face.

"Obi-Wan." She began with a sigh. "Guard, leave us." She commanded without taking her eyes off of him.

Once the guard was gone Obi-Wan asked, "have you come here to kill me? I'm sure Anakin has told you everything by now."

"No." She stated. "I'm here to let you go." She answered.

"Let me go?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Forgive me, your Grace, but either you are as stupid as my sister makes you out to be, or you don't take your own brother's word." Obi-Wan challenged.

"I'm neither." She declared. "I'm sending you home. If a war is what your sister wants, a war is what she will get." Daenerys explained.

"I will not fight for her." Obi-Wan countered.

"I don't care what you do, but it'd be unwise for me to keep you here," Daenerys stated.

"And what about my brother?" Obi-Wan now asked. "Will he be joining me on my return to our wretched sister or has he been executed already?"

"Neither, he stays here with me. My trust in you has been shaken, but there wasn't much, to begin with." Daenerys explained.

"Sending me back to King's Landing is probably in your best benefit," Obi-Wan commented. "However, ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man. The only way I can benefit you in this war is by dying, m'Lady." Obi-Wan elucidated.

Daenerys stepped forward and began to unshackle him. "Collect your things, Kingslayer. We shall see you off in the main hall." Daenerys sighed as she turned and left.

Obi-Wan massaged his wrist and did as he was told.

"My last deeds shall be to protect the enemy," Obi-Wan thought allowed.  _I shall righten my wrongs before I die. I promise you, Anakin._

-

The walk to the main hall felt longer than it was. The sound his armor made has he walked sounded louder than it was too. Everything seemed worse than it actually was to Obi-Wan as he made his way towards the front door, where Daenerys, Anakin, and Tyrion stood waiting for him.

“Safe travels, brother.” Tyrion smiled with sadness as Obi-Wan knelt down and embraced him in his arms. Tears threaten to spill down Obi-Wan’s cheeks as he held his brother for possibly the last time.

“This isn’t goodbye.” He affirmed as he pulled away and rose to his feet again. He turned to Daenerys who stood with her arm held out for him to shake. “Thank you for your hospitality, your Grace.” He commented as he grasped her hand in thanks.

Finally, he turned to Anakin, who held his arms crossed over his chest. He refused to look at Obi-Wan. His thoughts betrayed him. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty or love or remorse for Obi-Wan but he did. Somewhere deep inside himself, he believed that all of this wasn’t just some plan of Obi-Wan’s. But it was too late now.

“I’m going to make this right, Anakin.” Obi-Wan began as he gazed at Anakin, who still refused to look at him. “No blood shall be shed. I promised you, my love and I intended to keep that promise.” He argued. Anakin finally gave in and turned to him. His eyes were bloodshot but his face was emotionless. “I will not fight for her,” Obi-Wan concluded as he stepped closer towards Anakin.

Anakin didn’t look him in the eye. He couldn’t bring himself to. Obi-Wan placed an experimental hand on Anakin’s shoulder, testing his limits. Anakin didn’t pull away, which surprised even himself. Obi-Wan then pulled Anakin into him and placed a kiss on the top of his head one last time, letting the tears fall from his eyes. Anakin let him. He always would.

 _I’m not kissing you goodbye, I’m not kissing you goodbye. I’m not kissing you goodbye. I’m not kissing you goodbye,_  Obi-Wan said to himself over and over again. However, he knew as well as the others that he was.

Obi-Wan pulled himself away from Anakin and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Anakin watched as he did so.

Without another word, Obi-Wan turned away and left Drangstone.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. My apologies. I thought it was going to take me a while to write this chapter. Turns out I was wrong. However, the next chapter definitely will take me some time. I begin exams next week and I anticipate chapter 10 to be at least 10k words. It's going to be a big one. This upcoming chapter will be the climax of the story, hence why it will be so long. In the meantime, if you haven't already, I suggest you listen to the playlist I compiled for this story on Spotify (@mikeyelliot).  
> Thank you for reading and I shall see you all in the next update.
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	10. Battle of the Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the Lannisters and Targaryens has begun. Who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something weird has happened with this chapter too. If you find anything out of place or repeated please let me know.

Anakin's bed felt... colder, now that Obi-Wan is no longer here. It was harder to get out of bed in the mornings. It was even harder going to sleep without him there.

Anakin laid awake staring at the ceiling. The moonlight was dim, making his surroundings barely visible.

He missed him... Even after reading the letters. Even after all Obi-Wan has put him through. He missed him and he hated himself for it. His thoughts betrayed him. He had all the right reasons to hate Obi-Wan, but he didn't. He couldn't. His love for Obi-Wan was true, even if Obi-Wan's wasn't.

_ It had to be, _ Anakin thought.  _ His love for me had to be true. _

A knock at Anakin's door pulled him from his thoughts. A piece of him hoped it would be Obi-Wan, but he knew it wasn't.

"Come in," he answered, not caring whom it was.

"Good evening, Ani." Came Daenerys' soft and comforting voice.

"Yes." Anakin nodded as he sat up in bed. Daenerys took a seat on the edge of his bed and rested her hand on his knee.

"How are you?" She now asked. Anakin's defenses started to build up around him.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Daenerys frowned as she pulled her hand away.

"It was just a question." She stated. Anakin threw his covers off of himself and got out of bed hastily.

"A stupid question." He began as walked into the bathroom and into his office. Daenerys followed him apprehensively. "Any word from our friends in King's Landing? Will we be heading into battle tomorrow morning, or have they surrendered?" Anakin asked in vain. The anger in his voice and body language was evident. There was no denying his anger and hatred. However, past that wall was something a little less noticeable.

His sadness.

His eyes told his story of misery and pain. A story he wanted to keep to himself and never share.

"Anakin, I didn't come here to fight," Daenerys affirmed.

"Then what did you come here for?" Anakin yelled as he slammed his fist onto the wooden desk.

"I came to talk to you, not as your sister but as your Queen," she began as she walked closer to him. Anakin placed his hands on the desk, supporting his weight as he watched Daenerys. The only thing that separated the two was the desk. "Don't fight in the battle." She said as a demand, but it came out more like a plea.

"And why not?" Anakin countered.

"I don't have to give a reason, I won't allow you to put yourself in harm's way for me or anyone." She declared.

"You're forgetting that I am the Prince. I will not stand by in the safety of this castle while you and your army go out into battle. I'm fighting for you, Daenerys. For  _ us." _ He defended. Daenerys drew in a deep and tired breath as she gazed into her brother's eyes. She knew she couldn't persuade him. She couldn't but maybe... Maybe this could.

"You're a grown man Anakin, and I can't make you do anything. But if you won't do it for me, do it for him." She stated as she drew a letter from her pocket and placed it on Anakin's desk. "Sleep well, brother." She added as she turned and left Anakin alone.

Anakin stared at the note with growing pain and anger in his heart as he sat down in his seat.  _ Don't read it, _ he told himself.  _ Throw it away as he did you. _

He didn't. He couldn't. He reached forward and unfolded the note and read it word for word.

_ "Your Grace,  _

_ I know we have had our differences and you have no will to speak to me, but please, spare me your hatred for a moment. The battle is coming and I fear for Anakin's well being. I know you don't believe me, but I'm begging you, don't let Anakin fight in this battle. You know as well as I do that he is not made for war. I told you before I left I will not fight for Cersei and I intended to keep my word. Just please, keep Anakin safe. I am as good as dead and my last wish is to keep him safe. No matter the cost. _

_ \- Obi-Wan Lannister" _

Anakin tossed the note to the side as he stood from his seat. He didn't want to believe what he had read and he wouldn't. Nothing will change his mind about fighting in the battle tomorrow.

He will defend his people even if it costs him his life.

-

It had been almost a fortnight since Obi-Wan had returned to King's Landing. Each night he dreamed of Anakin. He longed for him. It was hard to adjust to life without him.

"I hope you are well rested. I don't want you falling asleep on the battlefield tomorrow." Cersei commented as she sipped her wine, from where she sat on the sofa in the common room.

"I sleep better now that I'm at home." Obi-Wan lied as he poured himself a glass. "Now that I'm away from those Targaryens." He cringed internally as he said the words. They felt like poison in his mouth and he hated it more than being here with Cersei.

"Yes, well those days are over. By tomorrow House Targaryen will be no more." Cersei sighed with arrogance as she rose to her feet. "Dinner shall be served soon. I'll see you there?" She stated more like a question.

"Yes." He nodded in confirmation. Once Cersei was gone, Obi-Wan sulked back up to his quarters. It was so odd being here. He didn't even consider it home anymore. Home was where Anakin was, and he had a gut feeling he would never return home.

Once in his quarters, he locked the door behind him. Ever since he had returned to King's Landing he had been plotting ways to sabotage his House. He couldn't die just yet, it wouldn't benefit anyone yet.

Obi-Wan knelt beside the chest at the foot of his bed. Inside the chest was a plethora of vials containing poisons like cyanide and ricin. He meant what he said when he told Anakin he wouldn't fight for her. Matter-of-fact, he would fight  _ against  _ her.

It had taken a lot of sneaking around and lying to collect these vials. There were even a few close calls, but he knew it would pay off in the end. Tonight was the beginning of the end. There was no turning back now. He pocketed the vials of poison and took a deep, calming breath, before making his way down to the kitchen level.

The meals for the soldiers were already prepped. Obi-Wan checked his surroundings before taking out the vials.

He started with the wine. Soldiers always drink themselves to death before a battle. He emptied the first vial into the pitcher of wine and stirred it thoroughly. He knew he didn't have enough for the whole army, but he had enough to take out a significant chunk.

Once he finished with the wine, he began on the food. He poured half of a vial in every other meal until all of the vials were empty.  _ This has to work,  _ he thought.

Quickly, he discarded the empty vials into the trash shoot and made his way to the dining hall. He didn't know what he'd do if the soldiers started dying in front of him and Cersei. He hadn't planned that far ahead.

_ If only Tyrion were here,  _ he thought.  _ He'd know what to do.  _ But he wasn't here. It was up to Obi-Wan to save his own skin, but even if he couldn't, he knew he would die honoring his promise. That's all that mattered to him now.

-

Daenerys knew she wouldn't sleep well tonight. She was never fearful of going into battles, but this time the circumstances were against her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could defeat the Lannisters, but her mind would be focused on Anakin. She couldn't bear to lose him. She'd do anything in her power to protect him.

After she left Anakin's quarters, she made her way outside. All three of her dragons lay sleeping in the sand, by the water.

"Viserion," she whispered as she ran her hand gently down the side of his creamy white face, before moving onto the next. "Rhaegal," she spoke as she placed a soft kiss on his snout. The dragon purred back with affection. "Drogon." She finished as she leaned her head against his. "You and I will protect our people tomorrow." She whispered as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"We must protect Anakin." She declared as she caressed him softly. Drogon snorted back as if to say 'yes your Grace.'

Daenerys left her dragons and returned to her quarters.

-

Obi-Wan took his seat at the royal dinner table alongside Cersei, watching with anticipation as the soldiers began to settle in.

"Aren't you going to give a speech? You are the commander now." Cersei commented, pulling Obi-Wan out of his head.

"Oh, uh- yes." He stammered as he rose to his feet with a gauntlet in hand. "Attention," he called as he held his wine high above his head. The chatter ceased as everyone focused their attention on Obi-Wan. "I'd like to make a toast. There is no doubt in my mind that you all will prevail tomorrow and defeat the Dothraki." Obi-Wan began. He didn't believe the filthy he was preaching, but he had to gain the trust of others for his plan to work.

"And to our Queen." He added as he turned to Cersei and bowed. "May the gods be with you." He commenced as he drank his wine. Obi-Wan made sure he and Cersei's wine and food were alright. He didn't want to raise any suspicion.

Obi-Wan watched as the soldiers downed their wine as he returned to his seat, next to Cersei.

"That's all?" Cersei commented as she drank from her gauntlet.

"I was never one for speeches dear." Obi-Wan sighed as he kept his eyes glued to the soldiers.

Coughing began to sound throughout the dining hall. It started small, but then grew and grew.  _ By the gods, _ Obi-Wan thought in disbelief.  _ It's working.  _ Obi-Wan turned his head over to Cersei as if he wasn't the one who planted the poison. Cersei's jaw hung open in shock in disbelief.

"W-What-" Cersei's words were cut short as Obi-Wan threw her wine across the floor.

"Poison! Someone has poisoned our feast!" He shouted. Both Cersei and Obi-Wan watched as soldiers dropped to the floor with foam spewing from their mouths. Their bodies spasmed and their eyes rolled back into their heads. It almost reminded Obi-Wan of how Joffery died.

Cersei watched in horror as her last chance of defeating the Targaryen dissipated.

"Come, m'Lady, we have to get you out of here." Obi-Wan urged as he began nudging her toward the door.

"Get your hands off of me." She wailed as she shoved him away from her.

After several minutes had passed, the sounds of death had ceased and the last remaining soldiers remained. Only a couple hundred remained. Not nearly enough to win, but enough for a fighting chance.

"Let this day live in infamy," Cersei roared as she slammed her fist against the solid oak table. "This was done none other by that Dothraki whore. Let this be a reminder of what she is. Let this encourage you to fight and destroy them tomorrow." She bellowed with burning animosity.

Obi-Wan's plan had worked for the most part. He had weakened their army, yes. But now the remaining souls were determined to defeat the Targaryen. His work wasn't done just yet.

He would have to sabotage his troops on the battlefield tomorrow, but how? He is heavily outnumbered. All it will take is one person to catch onto him and have the whole army turn against him.

"It's all over now." Obi-Wan sighed as he placed a hand on his sisters back. "I'm so sorry." He apologized. Although he may not love his sister, he was still ridden with guilt for what he has done and for what he plans to do.

"We must slay the dragons, Obi-Wan. We have to make this right." She wailed with hatred and fear.

"I will do what I must," Obi-Wan noted, before leaving the dining hall.

-

The air was dry and cold. The sky was ominous and colorless. Anakin trotted through the rows of Dothraki fighters on the back of his horse. Daenerys circled above them in the sky on the back of Drogon.

Anakin was scared there was no use in denying it. He has never fought in a battle and he didn't know what to expect. His eyes roamed over the Lannister soldiers. They were born fighters and what was he? A bastard Prince with no experience.

The ground trembled as Daenerys and Drogon made landfall behind their army. Everyone bowed and parted as the made way for Daenerys. Anakin dismounted his horse once she had made her way to him.

The Targaryen siblings walked forward as they gazed at the Lannister army. Anakin searched through the soldiers for one familiar face.

"He's here," Anakin stated as he locked eyes on Obi-Wan. "He said he wouldn't fight for her but here he is." He continued.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," Daenerys advised. Anakin drew in a shaky breath to calm his growing anger.

"The end is near my love and we are about to face the final curtain." Anakin declared as he turned away, walking back to his horse.

"I know," Daenerys said to herself when she knew Anakin couldn't hear her.

Across the field, Obi-Wan watched Anakin settle his horse with growing disappointment.

"You never listen." He sighed with a hint of sadness. "Up." He commanded as he kicked his horse into gear. "Form a wall!" Obi-Wan bellowed as his horse trotted behind the troops. Once he was in the center, he drew his sword.  _ It's time,  _ he thought.

"Stand by!" He commanded before changing into his army. He drove his sword through the backs of his soldiers and managed to cut off a few heads as he stormed through the sea of men.

Obi-Wan cleared through their defensives taking out several more men as he went. However, before he could reach halfway across the battlefield, a spear was launched from behind him, impaling his horse. Obi-Wan crashed to the ground hard. When he rose to his feet he was met with a wall of roaring Lannister soldiers charging at him.

_ This is the end,  _ he told himself as he readied his sword and squared his feet. The ground beneath him trembled at such force, Obi-Wan lost his balance for a moment. The soldiers were getting closer, so close he could feel their hot breaths on his face.

Within a blink of an eye, Obi-Wan's vision was engulfed in fire. It wasn't the soldiers charging towards him that shook the ground. It was the monstrous wings of a dragon. It wasn't the hot breaths of the soldiers that burned his face, it was the fire that spewed from the mouth of the dragon. Once Obi-Wan regained his sight, the remaining troops of the Lannister army began charging forward and from behind, the Targaryen soldiers came charging forward, leaving Obi-Wan in the middle of things.

Obi-Wan raised his sword once more and prepared himself for death as the Lannisters fastly approached them.

"You idiot," Tyrion muttered from where he stood atop the hill. "You fucking idiot." He swore as he watched Obi-Wan charge single-handly into the Lannister defenses.

This is ending just how everyone had predicted.

With fire and blood.

-

Anakin's mind was racing, trying to remember Obi-Wan's tips and tricks when it came to one-on-one combat. However, he never taught him what to do when  _ he's _ down.

Anakin went for the Lannisters feet but wasn't quick enough. The sword struck his arm, but it was dulled by his armor. Nevertheless, the blow caused blood to spill from his arm and a scream of pain to emerge from his throat. At that moment, Anakin knew was about to shake hands with death himself.

However, Obi-Wan had other plans. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Anakin, then he heard the scream. Without a second thought, he dropped his defenses and ran toward the poor soul that dared to attack what was his.

Obi-Wan drove his sword through the back of the Lannister and pushed him aside. Anakin stared up at Obi-Wan in a mixture of shock and gratitude.

"Get up!" Obi-Wan demanded frantically as he leaned forward and pulled him to his feet.

"You meant it..." Anakin faltered in disbelief.

"This is not the time, love," Obi-Wan observed as he turned his back to him and readied his sword. "Now square up and cover me while I cover you." He commanded as enemies swarmed around them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were together at last fighting back to back, but after Daenerys flew by, spewing fire as she went, the pair were separated. There weren't many Lannisters left. Obi-Wan was positive Anakin would be alright as they took down these last several troops.

However, once the dust and settled and the smoke had cleared, Obi-Wan couldn't find either Daenerys or Anakin. Fear began to eat him alive from the inside out.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan screamed as he ran around smoldering piles of bodies. "ANAKIN!" He bellowed as if his life depended on it.

"Obi-Wan!" A voice shouted from behind him. A wave of relief washed over him, but when he turned around the voice did not belong to Anakin. It was Daenerys.

"Daenerys." He began as he raced over to her. He collapsed into her chest due to exhaustion and the weight of his armor. "I can't find him, I don't know where he is." He shuddered as the tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"He's alright, we'll find him." She assured, but not even she believed the words that came from her mouth.

"Anakin, please!" Obi-Wan pleaded as if begging would make a shits bit of difference.

"Ani!" Daenerys called.

"Dany?" A weak voice called from behind the pair.

"Anakin." Daenerys and Obi-Wan said in unison. Obi-Wan stripped off his armor as he ran towards Anakin, before dropping to the ground next to him.

_"Oh_ _god."_ He moaned in horror as he lifted Anakin into his arms. Daenerys dropped to her knees in shock once she laid eyes on her brother. Her _dying_ brother.

Obi-Wan removed Anakin's helmet, revealing the blood pouring from his eye socket. The image of Anakin bloody and missing an eye would be forever burned into his memory.

"I always knew you truly loved me." Anakin grinned. Obi-Wan smiled as his tears fell from his face and onto Anakin's bloodied armor.

"Of course I would love, of course, I would." Obi-Wan empathized with a faint smile. "Daenerys help me get his armor off." He ordered. Together they worked on discarding his armor. Once it was off, both of their eyes fell on the noticeably and undeniable wound that stretched from Anakin's stomach to his ribcage.

Obi-Wan felt like vomiting right there. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he refused to.

Anakin was oblivious to his gaping wound. "Daenerys look." He stated as he took her hand. Anakin's eyes were as wide as his smile that stretched across his face. "Oh Dany look, it's Rhaegar." Anakin beamed as he stared out into nothing. Daenerys and Obi-Wan shared a knowing look before looking back down at Anakin. "Viserys is here too. He said he forgives me Dany, did you hear it?" Anakin asked as he turned his head over to Daenerys. "He forgives me Dany." He reiterated as he began to cry from both happiness and sadness.

"Yes." Daenerys nodded as she held on tightly to his hand. Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, his smile still bright and wide.

"Obi-Wan." He breathed as he reached a hand upward and wiped away his tears. "I'm so glad you're here." He professed as his smile began to fade. "I- I don’t feel so good. I’m so… I’m so cold." He commented. He turned his head back to Daenerys with a growing fear in his eyes. "What's happening?" He asked faintly as the color began to fade from his face.

"It's alright, Ani. Everything is alright." She assured him as she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his cold and fragile fingers.

"Don't cry," Anakin said as his eyelid began to feel heavy. His vision was already beginning to grow black. He was terrified, but he knew he would be alright now that he had Obi-Wan and Daenerys. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin called.

"Yes, love?" Obi-Wan answered as he cradled Anakin's head in his hand.

"Take me back to the castle." He sobbed as the realization began to set in. Obi-Wan began to fall apart as he held Anakin's dying body in his arms. He couldn't even grant his dying wish. He'd be dead before he even lifted him. Anakin reached his hand forward but was too weak to reach Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan held his hand against his face as he cried.

"I will." He said. "I will darling." He promised as he wept.

Anakin smiled faintly as he eyelids began to fall shut. "Obi-Wan?" He called.

"Yes, dear?" He answered, holding Anakin's hand tightly against his face.

"Take care of Daenerys for me." He muttered as the light began to fade from his eyes.

"Okay." Obi-Wan whimpered. Anakin grinned one last time before turning to Daenerys and letting out a weak;  _ 'I love you.' _ then turning back to Obi-Wan.

Anakin gazed up at Obi-Wan for a few moments before the darkness began to creep up on him. The visions of Viserys and Rhaegar began to grow impatient.

"O-Okay..." Anakin nodded as the black void began to eat up the rest of his vision. "Obi-Wan... I... I love..." Anakin stopped himself as the visions of Viserys and Rhaegar drew nearer and nearer.

_ "Come on now, Anakin."  _ They spoke in unison without even moving their lips.

"I... I love... you." Anakin croaked as Viserys stepped forward reaching out his hand. Rhaegar stood behind him with a smile. Anakin smiled back appreciatively. All he ever wanted was their love and acceptance and finally... and he finally got it.

The visions of Viserys and Rhaegar disappeared along with Anakin's sight, but he wasn't scared. No, he could still hear them leading him through the darkness and into the light.

_ "This way, Ani." _ They called.  _ "You're doing so good."  _ They coaxed. Before he knew it, he was in the light. Viserys and Rhaegar stood there waiting for him with warm smiles.  _ "You made it."  _ Rhaegar smiled as he pulled him into a hug. _ "I'm so sorry, little brother,"  _ Viserys spoke as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin caught a glimpse of Daenerys.

"Dany." He sighed with euphoria. Daenerys stepped aside revealing Obi-Wan behind her. Anakin ran and jumped into his arms grinning from ear to ear.

"We're all together now. No more sorrow." Daenerys smiled.

"I love you," Obi-Wan spoke in a voice as soft as velvet.

"I'm sorry for all I've done, Anakin." Viserys apologized.

"I've missed you dearly," Rhaegar stated.

There was no pain, no sadness, nor darkness. Just love, happiness, and family. It's all Anakin ever wanted. In death comes sorrow but also peace. In death, Anakin finally found peace.

Anakin was at peace.

-

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called. He was gone. His last words to him were out of love and yet he still felt so empty inside. It was as if a piece of him had just died in those final three words.

_ I love you. _

"He's gone," Daenerys spoke. Her voice was empty and emotionless. "He's gone, Obi-Wan." She cried.

Obi-Wan fell forward resting his head on Anakin's chest as he cried.

"He can't be." He cried. "He can't." He wailed.

Anakin may be at peace, but here in Westeros, the sun would never shine again. The flowers would never bloom and the clouds would never clear.

Here in Westeros, the Lion would abandon its name and never roar again while the Dragon lay locked in the catacombs, no more will she rule the sky.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, last chapter: It's gonna be 10k words.  
> Me, the night before exams: It's gonna have words.  
> I'll have the last chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you for your support.
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle leaves everyone feeling alone and uncertain about the future.

_"There's got to be a morning after_  
_If we can hold on through the night_  
_We have a chance to find the sunshine_  
_Let's keep on looking for the light"_  
Maureen McGovern "The Morning After"  
-

All was quiet throughout Dragonstone. No one has spoken since the aftermath of the battle yesterday.

Anakin was gone. And there was nothing Obi-Wan could do to bring him back.

It was almost like déjà vu to him. Here he sat in the same chair he sat in that night when he read Cersei's letter over and over to himself. In this chair, he watched Anakin sleep peacefully in his bed as the soft blue moonlight washed over him. Now, he sits and stares at the empty bed that he refuses to lie in. He sits and ponders on what he could have done differently. Maybe if he were better he could have saved Anakin.

Maybe if he was wiser the battle could have been avoided. Maybe if he was kinder in the past he could have saved Anakin from all his troubles. Maybe if he wasn't a Lannister...

Obi-Wan's eyes drifted over to the washroom. From where he sat he could see past the doorway. His eyes landed on the bathtub as the memories began to flood his mind.

 _"I know and I don't care. I love you even though I shouldn't. Even if you don't feel the same, which I know you don't."_ The thought brought Obi-Wan to tears. It was in these very quarters that Anakin had confessed his love for Obi-Wan. It was in these quarters they made love for the first time. It was in this bed that Obi-Wan began to fall in love with Anakin.

It was in this very damned room that Obi-Wan awoke to Anakin's screaming. It was here that Anakin tried to kill him out of betrayal and sorrow.

 _And it was all your fault,_  the voice in Obi-Wan's head antagonized.

Tears began to roll down Obi-Wan's face as the memories came rushing in. How Anakin's eyes would gloss over Obi-Wan at the breakfast table and deny it later. How Anakin was always so sharp-tongued when they fought. Obi-Wan smiled faintly as he recalled the first time they had kissed. It sounded silly and naive, but the thought warmed Obi-Wan's cheeks. Although, at the time it wasn't so sweet.

_"You'll find I'm not like everyone else,"_

And he wasn't. Everything about Anakin was unique and special. From the moment he meant Anakin, he knew he was special.

_However, there was one person in the crowd of cowards that did not look away or seemed frightened by Obi-Wan. He must not have seen the Lannister flag. But as Obi-Wan drew nearer, the boy did not back down. Matter of fact he looked pleased? Smug even._

Obi-Wan laughed out loud as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"You were so strong-headed." He reminisced.

What trouble Obi-Wan the most was knowing he'd never be able to hear his voice again. Never be able to hear those sweet and beautiful sounds he made when he was with Obi-Wan. He'd never get to feel the softness of his skin after making love all throughout the night. He'd never be able to kiss those beautiful lips or gaze into his perfect eyes ever again.

But what he could do was blame himself and that's exactly what he did. He'd blame himself until his dying breath. He had promised to protect Anakin. He had promised him he would never let anything hurt him. He lied. He broke his promise and now he was gone. 

Obi-Wan would make this right. He didn't know how, but he would. For starters, he would strip himself of his family name. He'd be damned if he'd be accredited for the death of his love.

"I am no longer Lannister." He declared to Anakin's empty quarters. "As God as my witness, I will never carry that name again." He promised. "On this day, I shall go of the name Ben Kenobi and never will remind myself of my horrid past as a Lannister." He swore.

Obi-Wan Lannister had died along with his love, Anakin Targaryen. However, Ben Kenobi rose from the ashes and became a new man. One far wiser. Obi-Wan was weak and Ben had killed him.

Ben Kenobi would avenge Anakin's death.

-

Down in the catacombs stood a new statue. One of Valyria's former Prince, Anakin Targaryen.

Daenerys knelt in front of the statue of her brother, willing herself not to cry. It seems that all anyone has done is cry lately.

"I miss you more than you could ever imagine." She wept. "You are my sun, my stars, my moon, my everything." She proclaimed as she wiped her eyes before rising to her feet.

"Obi-Wan will be staying with us now. He no longer claims the Lannister name." She began. "Tyrion now has his own quarters. Obi-Wan stays in your quarters were all your portraits are now hung." She continued. "We even have a whole wall in the military wing dedicated to you." She went on.

"I miss you, Ani." She sighed as she kissed the tips of her fingers, before placing them against the statue's cheeks.

"Goodbye, brother." She whimpered before leaving the catacombs.

-

Tyrion sat in the dining hall looking out on the waters, as he drank his wine.

It was only a matter of time before Cersei found out that Obi-Wan had betrayed her if she hasn’t already. When she does, she will rebuild her army and return with vengeance.

The Targaryens may have won this time, but the will fall in time. If there’s anything Tyrion knows about his sister, it is that she doesn’t give up. However, without Anakin, neither Daenerys or Obi-Wan will be willing to fight now that Anakin is gone.

Without Anakin, all hope had been lost. All light had been vanquished and all happiness had been cast out.

If Cersei comes, and she will, she will reign her terror on Dragonstone and if it’s anytime soon, Daenerys and Obi-Wan won’t give a damn about what happens.

Today we mourn, but there is always tomorrow that brings a new day. The sun will shine again if we can all just hold on through the night.

There’s got to be a morning after.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten could have been the last chapter but I wanted to give this story and the characters some closure. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter/epilogue. More importantly, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me throughout my inconsistent updating schedule and all of your support. It means the world to me.  
> Also, I'm working on my next fanfic, which will be Sith!Obi-Wan and Jedi!Anakin. Stick around if you're interested. ;)  
> Thank you all so much for reading. xx
> 
> *This story is based off some of the events that take place in the HBO show, Game of Thrones. This being said there will be some spoilers to the show. However, not everything said in this story will be accurate to the geography or story of Game of Thrones. I, of course, have to alter somethings to make my story work. This is purely a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters or have any rights to Star Wars or Game of Thrones.


End file.
